Hate Me and You Shall be Forgiven
by Sadistic Sin
Summary: He thought he suffered. After all, Branch members got the worst fate, right? Damn her and her stuck up ways. I'll bring her down. Can hate lead somewhere else? Neji14Hina13
1. I don't want to go

Okay so this is kinda dark, and maybe not the best story, but it's full of twists and deception with NejiHina to boot. So, um, this one is gonna be a multicoated and longer. Um…so read.

**NARUTO!**

"Neji-niisan!" She blushed. "Sorry, I d-didn't know y-y-you were he-here."

"That's okay, Hinata-sama. I will be finished soon, if you would care to return then."

Hinata, blush still dominant, hesitated as she reached for the door. Neji had been training with Hiashi and been told that he could use the facilities to wash up before heading to his newly allocated room. This part of the Hyuuga compound was very well furnished and facilitated. As a genius and the revelation about his father, leading to a reconciliation with the Head Family, he was allowed passage and was gradually being accepted in this part of the clan.

"Why are you hesitating? I would rather bathe alone." His stated sternly, warning.

"All he got was a simple smile and a weak "I'm glad" before she left.

"Weird." He mumbled to the empty room.

**NARUTO!**

I know this is short, but it's supposed to be mysterious or something right? I will right up chapter two tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night I will right I will right another. Although, I'm in England so the times will be different for some of you right? These chapters will be rather small but I plan to update daily for y'all. Thanks ;-)


	2. Please, I need to be alone

Thank you! Love the support on the reviews. This next one's short too, but I'm posting them as if they're different scenes or perspectives, or something. Well, enjoy! Oh, and I've decided to name the chapters as single sentences that Hinata thinks on the whole chapter. Well, you can't say I'm not original. ;)

**NARUTO!**

The next morning she was distant at breakfast. Her eyes, he saw, stared at nothing. She didn't speak; then again, she never did. He didn't even know why he noticed, but she didn't glance up shyly like she usually did. She didn't blush. But mostly, she didn't smile. After breakfast, when she was cleaning up, he lingered behind.

"Do you need something, Neji-san?"

It shocked him. She didn't stutter and she didn't call him 'brother'.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?"

"I didn't sleep much last night. Sorry if I was unkind in any way."

"No. You just seemed…distant, this morning."

"I apologize…Is that all?"

"Hai." He stated firmly leaving.

He tried to showing some 'kindness' like TenTen had been lecturing him about, yet she acted so superior, bringing it around to him. He felt no guilt for nearly killing her, why would he feel guilt now? She had trouble sleeping and it showed her true colours - what he had always known. She was no different from any other Main House Member. Nothing special at all. He once again felt glad he made her feel that pain he had. Feeling sad from being weak came nowhere near to how he once felt. Damn her and her pitiful state. How could she ever have made him doubt his self?

**NARUTO!**

I know, weird and short, but the next chapter will be up in a few hours to make up for it. Right now though, I have to finish some course work. Damn coursework.

nejixhina  
Endy's Girl  
Blue Quartz Foxy  
rcr

Thanks for the support, and don't worry, Neji shouldn't be a cold heated bastard for long.


	3. I didn't say anything

As promised - next chapter! That's it! The titles of the chapters are Hinata's unspoken words! I should have just said that to begin with huh?

**NARUTO!**

"Hey Neji!" TenTen waved cheerily, running up to her team mate at their training ground. She giggled. "I hear Hinata isn't as innocent as we all thought. Who would have known? I bet you're so jealous aren't you? Her being younger than you and all."

"TenTen, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Oh shit."

"Don't know what?"

"Um, okay. I'll tell you, but, just don't go all mad or anything. I thought you knew, I swear. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. I mean you won't tell her father, right? I forgot you were all tight now." She rambled.

"TenTen." Neji warned. "Just tell me."

"Um, alright, but you didn't hear-"

"TenTen, Neji!" Lee appeared, grinning, before his face turned strangely serious. "Hey Neji, why didn't you tell us you lost your virginity? We are team mates after all." He asked almost innocently, before the overactive and regular Lee reappeared, yelling over the silence. "It's the ultimate action of the springtime of youth!"

Neji felt ready to have a nosebleed. "What! Where did you hear that nonsense?"

"No way? Neji? Not with Hinata?" The amusement in her voice was still present, but almost completely overrun with shock.

Neji was fuming.

"That's what I heard." Lee chimed in. "Such is the power of youth to transform blind hatred into blossoming love!"

"Now you are going to tell me where this abomination from." Murderous intent radiated from their team mate as he grabbed Lee's shirt forcefully, raising the boy up some. "I will kill them."

"I heard off of Sakura. She said Naruto was to naïve, which only left you." Lee stated, confused, as TenTen rushed to free him.

"I should have known." He growled, dropping Lee.

"But Neji." Lee continued. "Sakura was merely talking to Ino, who said that she wouldn't have let you, so tomorrow, all will be well." Lee's eyes burned with intensity as his voice rose in joyousness once again. "Youthful people do not dwell on such rumours! There is no need to kill my sweet Sakura-chan!"

"Why not? You did." TenTen mumbled, looking rather annoyed and frustrated.. Lee blushed. "Besides, it's not a rumour. _I_ heard it straight from Hinata, herself." She beamed.

"I'll kill her. This time I _will_ kill her. As if being pathetically weak isn't enough, she's a liar too." His jaw locked, he was mostly hissing through his teeth, while his fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes were closed in a frown. "I assume that was her plan in the washroom. The hoar."

With that he jumped up and departed through the trees.

"Wait, Neji!" TenTen shouted. "But…she never said who with." She mumbled to herself as the two watched the angry teen race away.

"He won't do anything will he?" Lee asked.

"No way!" TenTen defended. "He's over that…right?"

"We should help Hinata-san!"

"Lets tell him tomorrow when he isn't so scary."

"TenTen…"

"What? He could easily kill the both of us. Besides." She smiled. "He won't do anything at the manor."

**NARUTO!**

Um, yeah…I'm getting to the horror…Hides somewhere...You can't find me…


	4. I beg, not him too

Wooooot! Yay! I found a way around not being able to post and it has finally excepted one format. I should be okay for a while now. But some things like bold letters, etc,may notshow up. Huge sorryness for the delay. Now - What happens to Hinata? Thanks for the lovely reviews - and for hiding with me ;). I'm so honoured that it's in a C2! Go on, who put it there? - so I can sent you virtual flowers!

NARUTO!

"Niisan, w-what's…What's wrong?"

He ignored her. He was too busy deciding the best way to kill her. He was comparing it to the pain he would feel if Hiashi found out. Was she worth throwing his life away for? Stupid question, he scolded, of course not! It would especially not go down well here at the compound, even if they were in the isolated and unfrequented gardens.

"What are you doing here Hinata-sama?" His voice was hard; threatening even.

"Sorry. I-I w-was just w-w-walking, and-"

"I do not wish to speak with you."

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-If…about this m-morning?" She asked.

He ignored her. Why all the stuttering? Was this helplessness an act? He knew fine well she could sting a few sentences together, why pretend now? She spouted out a few more words and then he felt her hand graze his shoulder, obviously hesitating to place it. He did not know why.

"Please, don't hate m-me." She whispered.

That did it. He grabbed her hand and flung her over his shoulder. She landed on the ground hard and coughed as she stood up, completely unaware of and unexpecting any attack that came her way.

"I-I guess." She coughed. "I guess I-I d-deserved th-that."

"Why are you so high and mighty?" He yelled, running forwards to injure her.

He aimed well, but she dodged. The 'sparring', he thought he could pass it off as I f anyone found them, continued much like the beginnings of the Chuunin Exam. He was winning easily, but he could tell from her form that she wasn't trying to hit him. He knocked her against a tree and pinned her by her shoulders. Her eyes shone with fear, worry and upset.

He put one of his hands in her hair, at the scalp, and, whilst glaring hatefully with Byakugan eyes, yanked her head back. Her eyes were watered and she gasped, yet said nothing. She just watched him, as if wanting to know if and what he was going to do. Gritting his teeth, he placed his other hand around her neck, loving the fear in those 'oh, so innocent' eyes. Only then did he do it. He forced his lips on hers and his tongue down her throat. His only intent was to cause her pain.

"Is that what you want?" He asked forcefully, ignoring the tear-stained face and struggling form, he repeated his words; only this time with a hint of huskiness, none would care to acknowledge. Damn hormones.

"If this isn't what you want, then why spread shit about me screwing you?" He growled, pushing even harder on her neck.

"If this is what you want," He put a leg between her two and pressed into her more. "Then I might as well be happy with a free shag from a hoar-"

He dropped her and stepped back in shock when he felt her slap him. Not only were her movements too quick and impossible to predict, for him to dodge easily; but it was the first time he felt her hate. He knew the emotion too well for him to miss it, even if the amount of time she felt it was minimal and the strength low. Yet, it somehow hurt a little to know she finally hated him. She shook at what she had done.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, and ran off. He bet that now more tears were trailing her cheeks.

NARUTO!

Ummm, so yeah. Neji isn't being the nicest fellow now is he? This one's very, umm…OOC? Well, everyone gets angry, as we've seen with Neji - it's not hard where families involved. Do you know, I did a character test and got Neji. But I SWEAR that I haven't tried to KILL my Cousin. PROMISE!


	5. Oh no Why? Not again

I really need to catch up after that spell huh? And rcr, I promise that was not my intention but I will say that I may have been a little…hmmm…intrigued myself - you know imagining it actually happening. Lol. Well I hope it wasn't too OOC, or anything. Anyway - on with the story and away from rambling me!

NARUTO!

The next day at breakfast, she was stuttering and blushing as if nothing ever happened. He heard her stutter as Hanabi berated her. He was so confused. Should he feel guilt and apologize? But what she had done was unforgivable. He would be fighting off questions and stares for weeks to come. And what if Hiashi found out? There was only one thing to do.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji addressed him towards the end of the meal.

"Yes Neji?" He coldly monotoned.

"I have come across information that, as a father, I believe you should be made aware of." Hinata stiffened. Hiashi sighed. They both thought the same thing.

"What has she done this time?" Hanabi jumped in.

"I have heard rumours that Hinata-sama, herself, has admitted to being sexually active."

Hanabi chocked, Hiashi was almost indifferent, but Neji could feel the anger. Hinata dropped the dishes she was carrying and stuttered.

"F-Father, I-I-I swear. I s-said n-n-no s-such th-thing!"

He held a hand up.

"After you've finished the dishes, come see me immediately." His tone was scary, even to Neji. If it wasn't for the thought that it could have been him, he may have pitied or felt bad for her. Better she takes the wrath alone right?

NARUTO!

Sometimes I make him out to be such a bastard. All that he did to her last chappy and he makes it worse? Baka. Sorry another short one.


	6. Will it never be enough?

I'm not gonna cut down on my rambling but thank you crazedgurl1847 for the review on the last chapter - a jerk he was. The damned idiot!

NARUTO!

Neji was walking from the kitchen soon after Hiashi, Hanabi hot on his heels.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

"I do not need forgiveness."

"You can't expect that saying something like that is perfectly fine. Anyway, I don't even think it's true. She's weak. Knowing her, she probably went out and got herself raped."

Hanabi sounded almost happy at the thought. Honestly, Neji never thought of that. If what Hanabi suggested was true, and he told Hiashi…

"I do not believe this. If she was humiliated in such a way, why brag about it?"

"Brag? Hinata and brag? Come on, who do you think my sister is? Do you even know her at all? Hell, if anything, she would have feinted on the guy and he used her."

"You sound pleased with this."

"Well it is funny. Besides I hate her anyway. She's so weak and one day, she's supposed to be **my** leader. If she has screwed someone, one way or another, she'll be disgraced, I'm sure of it. After all, what pure-blooded Hyuuga would marry her with that knowledge? And that would increase **my **chance of becoming Heir." She smiled triumphantly.

Neji's gut turned. He may have lost his father, but at least he loved him. Did any of Hinata's family care for her? Then something struck him. He was her family. He was just as bad as the people he just criticized. _It's her fault your father's dead._ A voice within him stirred.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Why do you? Anyway, it doesn't matter how much **I** hate **her.** She still loves me. How pathetic. I heard one time, when I skipped curfew, she stuck up for me. Apparently, father hit her or something, and being how weak she is, she was bed-ridden for a few days."

"She does this for you and you feel nothing?" _Although, that is extremely pitiful._

"All the times she's stuck up for and helped you and neither do you. God, you're such a hypocrite."

"Like what?" He asked annoyed.

"How about the time you skipped the family gathering last year, right after the chuunin exam? Did you really think my father just **forgot** you didn't come? Nope. Hinata lied through her teeth and **swore** that you were on a mission. Of course the only response she got was why she wasn't good enough to be needed and how she'd screw everything up if she went. Like I said; weak." She laughed, walking away.

Ignoring the fact that Hanabi's laugh didn't really hold any humour, or just missing it in the complexity of his thoughts, he turned 180 degrees. The hate-filled reason for bringing this to Hiashi's attention may not - was probably not - true. Christ, she might even be a victim. At times like these, he cursed his rage. He never once thought of why Hanabi had said these things, or questioned how she had changed his one-track mind, even if there was a feint nagging of: _Your father, it's her fault_, echoing in his conscious.

NARUTO!

Ummm, yeah, well, I wonder what Neji will do? And what's with Hanabi? Aside from the fact she speaks like me, she's all happy, then all empty in her humour, and speaking a load of stuff that she has no reason to. Weird. Oh, well. Don't hate me for varying from the characters, like, normalness or anything. ;-)


	7. Remember the reason

Okay, so this is from Neji's point of view, obviously, the actual scene with Hinata and Hiashi will be later. Oh, and thanks to rcr, Blue Quartz Foxy and neighing for the reviews. Sorry about what happens being later and all.

NARUTO!

He got back to the kitchen, but she had recently left. Silently he walked the halls, stopping as he saw a bowed headed Hinata entering her father's room. Oh well, too late. Maybe he should speak to Hiashi-sama -- prove it a miscommunication. He waged a war inside himself and crept closer. He heard her scream a little, muffled, and he flinched.

"I swear, I didn't say anything."

"If the council hears of this-"

"But it's not true. No one knows. They just assumed." A resounding slap echoed.

His heart stopped. What had he done?

"Do NOT interrupt me, you insolent girl."

"No one knows." She whimpered. "They think it was Neji-"

This angered Neji. So she wasn't above punishing him. High and mighty - yeah right. He growled and left. Tonight he may have to sleep with one eye open. And still, that voice continued, now the only thought in his head. _What do you expect, she killed your father. A **main** house member…just like any other. _How had he ever allowed himself to be convinced otherwise, and…care?

NARUTO!

No, wait Neji. Don't go! Stick around and listen, you dumbass. Very short - so update in a few hours! Yay! Um, but…I can't believe how easily I've made Neji sway. Wow, it's great to torture and manipulate him. You should try it.


	8. And you shall never know

Thank you Blue Quartz Foxy and rcr for the reviews again. And for saying I work fast. Yay! I hate it when you want to carry on reading a story, but there's no update, so I do what I can. ;-p We do love Neji, don't we? Well, I like him better when he's not an ass hole, but what can you do. Well, next chapter. All will be revealed as time goes by…

NARUTO!

Breakfast was upon them once again the following day, and Neji noticed Hinata's stoicism. Hiashi treated him no differently and Hanabi was surprisingly absent.

"Where's your sister?" Hiashi monotoned.

"I believe she is ill. I will check on her shortly."

"I thought I saw her leave early this morning." Neji stated.

"You are mistaken. I tended to her myself but an hour ago."

"I could have sworn-" He doubted his words were because he wanted Hanabi to see what it was like to be mistreated, although, the thought of her getting a slap, like her sister did, sounded appealing. No. The reason was to bother Hinata. If she became a failure at covering for her sister, too, she may break. He really wanted to see that day. For her to be torn from normalcy as she had helped to tear it from him.

"I have no reason to lie." Her voice was almost forceful and Neji could see the smirk of approval from his Uncle. Damn them. This was going completely wrong.

"You wouldn't mind if I come with you to check on her, then."

"I didn't know you had medical training." There was no emotion in her voice. One time he might have been impressed. However, this morning mood irritated him to no end. God, he hated her.

"I don't."

"Then I see no need for your assistance."

She stood up with her half-eaten food and Hiashi's plate. As her father left quietly, she made her way to the sink, dropping the plates in once she had cleared them. She felt Neji, threateningly behind her. She did her best to ignore him.

"Where is Hanabi really?" He threatened.

"She's ill."

"You can't fool me, like you fool Hiashi."

"Good." She simply stated. "I don't like lying."

"Then why did you tell Hiashi that I'm the one who screwed you?" He was dark with rage towards her, but she knew that, really, he feared her father and this was a result from that.

"I didn't." She protested, in the same nonchalant voice.

"I heard." He stated, simply.

She faced him, worry etched in her light eyes. "You can't say anything, please you cant!" Forget worry. She was downright terrified. It confused him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-You don't know?" He looked blank. "Oh." She almost looked disappointed. "It doesn't matter then." She turned. "Don't worry. He knows it wasn't you." So she **had** slept with someone! Who? "They just assumed because I couldn't answer. What should I have said?"

She grew quiet. He didn't know what to say. If she really had been sleeping with someone, shouldn't Hiashi have injured her more? As if on queue, she reached for washing liquid and froze as a strangled noise reached out of her throat. Her face was scrunched, obviously in pain, but she reached out, still, for the object. He was shocked and reached out for her hand, stilling her. Obviously, it was the position of her arm that resulted in this pain.

She's weak. It's her fault. He reached past her and got the liquid, placing it within her hand. She didn't take it. Instead her eyes were tightly shut. All she had to do was get back to her room. She warily stepped from her place by the sink and started regaining her stature as she walked away. She shouldn't have done that, she though wryly. _Selfish_ the voice chirped.

He reached past her and got the liquid, placing it within her hand. She didn't take it. Instead her eyes were tightly shut. All she had to do was get back to her room. She warily stepped from her place by the sink and started regaining her stature as she walked away. She shouldn't have done that, she though wryly. the voice chirped. 

"Hey."

Neji turned her to face him. The sudden movement jolted her injured body and she fell against him. She fisted his shirt and scrunched her eyes as she endured the throbbing pain.

"What did he do to you?"

She silently cried against him as he began half carrying her to her room.

"I promised myself…this time…I wouldn't cry."

The voice was silent.

NARUTO!

Hmmmm okay… A little different from what I had in mind, and longer than usual, but it got them to the room, huh? And that doesn't mean what some of you may think. She's injured for crying out loud! Lol. I've been making him more mean, so when he turns nicer, it makes such a difference and harder to write. So, what did he do to her? Find out more in…the next chapter. ;-p


	9. I just, need someone

Sorry that some of you don't like the short chapters, but I have work to do for collage. Last week! Yay! All the work…Not so yay, lol. Oh well, soon you'll have my undivided attention. Which is good right? I've actually written a few chapters ahead, on paper, but getting them onto here is more difficult (you know-time and stuff), especially seeing as I manage to change half of the lines and such. Why must I be so meticulous? Thanks to Serena-Chan, Seshura, Endy's Girl, rcr and Blue Quartz Foxy for the reviews. A few more chapters and questions will be finally answered…

NARUTO!

He laid her down, silently on her bed. His brow knitted in confusion. Her bedroom was close to the kitchen, so he hadn't been noticed, and yet, in that small amount of time, she had completely soaked the front of his shirt. Why did she have to cry so easily? What he found the most puzzling was why she clung to him. He had been particularly cruel these past few days, but she still wouldn't let him go.

Discretely, he took note of his surroundings. There were a few discarded bandages on the side, the wardrobe door wasn't latched properly, a few scrolls on the floor, coat hung over the back of a chair with her kunai holster…The room was white, the bed and carpet were blue…There was a picture of a waterfall on the far wall, a photograph of her team and one of her mother with a baby in her arms and a child at her feet, obviously his cousins, on a desktop. A plain room. A rather small room. Nothing special.

He turned his attention back to the crying girl he was sat against, and found himself stoking her hair, like a cat. He caught himself and stopped, fingers still tangled. Why did he suddenly care? Guilt at what her had done before? Guilt at what he had caused, perhaps? He took his hand from her hair and down to the hem off her shirt, no emotion betraying his features. Before he could lift it, however, she had wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"It's alright." He said in that cold and low, but calming voice. He gently lifted her hands away.

"I'm fine." She whimpered. "I'm always fine." She breathed softly to herself. It didn't matter, he heard.

He hesitantly lifted his right hand back towards her head; only this time it rested gently under her ear, his thumb gently tracing her jaw back and fourth. He had seen someone use this method before. It proved effective in gaining co-operation. He kept his eyes on hers, reassuring her, as his other hand coaxed her shirt up. Her eyes wavered, pain and worry etched in her features.

He looked down, removing his hand from her face and winced at the tender bruises that decorated her skin in such a sickening way. Why did this nauseate him? Had he not done worse himself? Maybe it was because these were visible and noticeable. Many of his were internal, useless to see with the naked eye. He glanced to her eyes again. She looked ashamed and turned away.

Lost as to what to do, he drifted to his thoughts, as she drifted to slumber.

NARUTO!

Another short one. The next one's longer. And what a weird person I am. Well, if I finish my work, I'll post the next one later. C ya!


	10. Each in their own way

Thank you rcr ,Seshura, Endy's Girl and Blue Quartz Foxy for the reviews of the last chapter. It is good that Neji cares - even if he can be a bastard. And hey, Seshura, I read a little about Bipolar disorder and my brother thinks I have it. I have to admit, having nine symptoms in one and ten in the other, really does give him some ground to say, but if I was, I'm sure I'd be on meds already. As I'm not, I'm perfectly healthy, and, as I got Neji for my Naruto character test (I really couldn't help taking it. Lol), he can't be either. ;-) First time a reviewer made me look something up. Thanks. Anyway - next chapter.

NARUTO!

"What are you doing?"

Hanabi dived from the window sill, dropping the bag to the floor and spilling its contents. He glanced at the revealed medicines and herbs.

"You are not ill." He stated, simply.

"Get away from her, you monster!" She yelled, yanking him away. He let himself be pulled to his feet.

"What do you care? You hate her; correct?"

"When no one's looking, we're allowed to be sisters." She glared, taking Neji's previous seat and Hinata's hand. The seat was warm, he must have been there a while. "If you've touched her, I swear-"

"All I did was bring her here. However, I don't think that she should be without medical help." He turned, contemplating leaving. But would she really get the help she needs if he did that?

"She's been through worse." He could not help but feel that was a dig at him. He ignored it.

"How often does…this…" He refrained from gesturing, keeping his arms firmly at his sides. "Occur?"

"It hasn't been this bad for a long time." There was a pause. Before Hanabi questioned: "Why are you still here?"

"I am curious as to what you intend to do."

"I will make her remedies and give her medicines and she shall heal."

"Those supplies will do nothing for her. She's weak, injured and she's in pain."

Hanabi's head was close to vicious as she shook the negative. "No. She is strong. Strong in spirit and mind…and body." She mumbled the last part, as if she shouldn't have been saying it.

"Hinata isn't physically strong." He showed no emotion, it was, after all, merely a fact.

"She's gotten better." Hanabis voice rose, scolding him. "Don't call her weak when you know nothing. She trains all night when no one's watching and she can do things even **you** would never think of." For the first time, Neji saw mild admiration in the young Hyuuga's eyes. "But she won't show him. Not until it's inescapable to do so. Not until it's worth something against him."

"Then…why act so weak?" The idea to do so was preposterous to him. "Why carry on being pathetic and looked down upon with disgust?" His spite for her rose a little with his own words.

"Because." She was scolding again. Really, he was supposed to be the oldest and was acting like a wronged child, she thought. "If he knew, he'd want her to fight back harder. _You_ should know _Neji_, what happens when a person fights back against someone wanting to hurt them."

"Has he done this to you also?" Neji asked, once again ignoring her insinuation.

"She won't let him." Hanabi turned back to her sister and used the bandage on the side table to soak up some moisture on her sweaty forehead.

"Then how do you know?"

"I've seen him. I always did think she was weak; before then."

"What happened?"

"She fought back. She tricked him and got me away. It was my fault. Mom was dead and I said some things that I probably shouldn't have. Dad was angry and I think, a little drunk. Usually it was Hinata he got angry at and hit, and I was fine with that, but, that time it was me. She actually reminded me a little of Mom. She stood up for me, right between us and didn't hesitate once. She just said: 'People have their own ways of dealing with grief; this is hers.'" Hanabi chuckled a little.

"I've heard that somewhere." His brows knitted.

"It's what Mom used to say to Dad about you. Well anyway. The next day she was lying here, like now…only somehow worse. She flinched so violently. I had never seen her so unemotional."

"How long-" He hesitated. Her mother had been dead a few years now. That meant before their match. She had said that he was suffering more. She had seemed so sure of herself. Yet how could that be true? "How long ago was this?"

"She was eleven."

"The stuttering?" It was more of a statement. The stuttering had definitely worsened in that year. He had put it down to another failure of the Hyuuga Heir. She had been entered into the academy and was only attending for a few weeks, when it flared up in full force. An inability to communicate with others, another weakness he could bask in.

"You noticed?" Either shock or hope glimmered in her eyes, but her voice gave nothing away. Hanabi was so much more harder to read than her sister. "She'll be pleased."

He cringed inside. "Not for the right reasons." It was just another excuse to hate her and a larger target he could aim at.

"But you care now right?"

He was silent.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

He looked down at her sharply, again mopping the older girl's forehead. Why? Why did he never care to notice? He was so focused on his own revenge that he was blind to all else. Briefly, an image of the traitor Sasuke flashed in his mind, and he hated it. Here he'd been waiting for her to break, to watch with a smile as she fell and something inside of her died, and yet, it was impossible. She had broke a long time ago.

Each day the innocent stuttering. Each morning the devoid shell. Each morning she was putting her broken pieces together, and each day it seemed that she had done it wrong somehow. She was overplaying her role, showing the world that she hadn't changed. But she had. This Hinata wasn't the shy girl he once knew. She was a girl clinging to anything pertaining innocence; everything she once was. The reason to hate her suddenly seemed so insignificant.

He walked to the upturned bag and gathered the things together, taking them to his little cousin. She was still a child in so many ways; entrusting him with something he could easily abuse. She smiled. A shadow of a smile, and definitely not Hinata's. He was helping. He supposed he did care. He was positive that no one had got so many conflicting emotions from him before.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and Hanabi passed him a towel. He took it and as gently as he felt he could, took the job of dabbing her forehead. They were letting him in and it felt…strange, to willingly be a part of something. A silence ensued as they both took a moment to look at the disturbed sleeping form, both Hyuuga's thoughts on how they helped what lead to this point. A rustle from Hanabi, before she breathed deep and with so much emotion, sighed:

"I hate him."

NARUTO!

Is it me or was that so angsty? I hope nothing was disappointing, but I though, like a bonding thing and a little history on how we got here was needed. Oh and someone wanted a longer chapter a little while back, so - present! This part is set about 10-15 minutes after the last one. And I don't think I put a disclaimer for this story anywhere, so:

Disclaimer: I own a bed, T.V, P.C, clothes and food. Other junk around my house probably counts too, but unfortunately, none of it has anything to do with Naruto.

PS: I had no time to proofread, sorry for any mistakes.


	11. I will fight Help me win

Want to apologize for no updates for a few days. It'd like this: mad rush on work and last minute late-night babysitting. Damn kids. Lol. Thanks to Blue Quartz Foxy, Seshura, rcr, TheUnknownDead ans Shadows Desire for the reviews and confidence boosters. ;-p I didn't mind the research; at least I found out something, huh? And I didn't think angst could be good either, but meh…Even though I've got a fever, here's the next chapter now:

NARUTO!

"We have to get her to a hospital."

It was the first words any of the two had spoken since Hanabi's admission, breaking the atmosphere they had created in silently tending to the passed out Hinata. Hanabi's eyebrow quirked slightly at the 'we' Neji had used, but inside she was smiling. Having the Hyuuga with the most potential on their side was, without a doubt, productive. She knew that if it came down to it, her sister would have lost to him again.

"We can't." She stated simply, resuming her work of blending an ointment. "She made me promise I never would."

"Why? Does she not care for her health?"

"And if Father found out?"

"Relate it to training."

"Oh and that wouldn't provoke him." She sarcastically remarked. "He may not wish to train her, Neji-kun, but that is far from how he feels about punishing her. Lets face it, she's too nice. It makes her an easy target for anger."

Neji felt a little frustrated, this is the third comment he thought may have been in reference to what he had done. Was this all an elaborate scheme to impair his sanity. When the girl beside him tensed a little in pain, he knew it couldn't be, but what was with Hanabi? He had never touched her. What was her problem with bringing up the past?

"Besides, she mustn't care that much. After her fight with you, she was training again, spitting blood everywhere. Go figure."

"My anger was misplaced. I apologized." He said in annoyance.

"And she forgave you. I occasionally think she even forgives him."

"But." His hands went to his lap as he looked at her, calmness regained. "You don't." it was a statement. He knew it, she obviously knew it and he had the feeling that Hinata knew it too. Why else would she subtly warn him when her sister was in a mood?

"Sometimes, you remind me of him. I love my sister, and she believes in and cares for you, but I can find instances where you wouldn't care one way or the other if she lives or dies. At least one time in a week, you give her the exact same look he does. The only difference is, that you look away afterwards, and whether you admit it or not, the guilt is there."

"I don't-"

"Don't loose that guilt Neji. Because, the moment you do, I wouldn't hesitate in killing you." She had stilled her hands for this statement, even though they both knew he could defeat her easily. "Even if I am starting to like you." Whereas Hinata took her time to get to the point, Hanabi had definitely inherited the Hyuuga trait of bluntness.

"Why does she stay? In this place where most of her family hate her, why does she stay?"

"She's the Heir."

"Is that all that matters to you people?"

"Beside it being complicated to say the least, think about it. Who is better to change the Hyuuga's fate?"

"How does she expect to do that?"

"At first I didn't care, that was until I found out that it actually affected me. Either Nee-chan or myself were going to get branded. That put a wall between us. When that came down, we carried on as if nothing had happened. Because the Hokage won't get involved, we need to plan things from within. If it seems like we are rivals, than no one will think we're planning something. All we need is enough Hyuugas to come together, so we can do something."

"Except, the Branch house is useless in this equation. And the Head family is secure in their beliefs and traditions."

"Not as secure as you may think. There are a lot of rules for the Head of the Hyuuga to read. The Head family also know these rules. It is said that if the Head sees the Head family as growing to large, that the population is reduced by branding all but the first born and moving them into the Branch house."

"Like with my father." He near snarled.

"That would put strain upon them and open them to new ides, right? Because of this situation, Head members are not to learn the Cage Bird Activation Jutsu until the day of their seventeenth birthday. There are a lot of Head members under seventeen and there will be when one of us comes into position. With any luck, that generation of parents will not be as uncaring as Father. Besides, if a lot of the Branch house were to assist, it can be done."

"They won't lay their lives down for a Head member unless it's an order from Hiashi-sama."

"Not even to protect their own children?"

"Some actually believe in our ways. The idiots. The others would perceive it as a trap. That's one of our laws: Never trust a Main house member."

"When did two sets of people with the exact same abilities become so different?"

"Hanabi-sama?"

"Nee-chan asked me that once. I told her she was being ridiculous. That the only difference we had was the stupid mark on our forehead, securing a hierarchy of people, so that chaos doesn't ensue."

"We are taught the same thing, but not in such a colourful way." He smirked. "You would make an interesting leader. You like talking."

"It's Hinata's idea. Besides I'm plan 'B'."

"Hinata's plan 'A'?" He asked a little shock showing through in his voice.

"Not Hinata, but someone my Father controls, you know? He'll just marry her off to them."

"And she's okay with that?"

"The only guy she's pinned after is Naruto. Like that's gonna happen." She scoffed. "All she has to do it make sure she can beat whoever Father chooses and she'll be fine." She smiled, almost reminding him of said Shinobi.

"Uzumaki…" He mumbled.

"Is someone jealous?" Hanabi teased.

"Don't be ridiculous,." He snapped. "I was merely thinking of the promise Naruto made."

"He is! You're so jealous."

"I just told you that I am not." He growled. She really was an odd one to place.

Hinata stirred. The two cousins jolted to attention.

"Neji!" She cried out, bolting upright, as the now warm cloth fell from her forehead. Pain sprinted through her body and she clung to the sheets, one eye closed tightly. Neji rushed to her side from the position on the floor he had found himself in part-way through their conversing, pushing her gently back down. Hanabi was frozen. She could see blood seeping through the sheets, probably from her sudden movements…

NARUTO!

Weird - definitely. Confusing - completely. Plot - plenty against the Hyuugas; yay! Points - yes. Length - wow that was longer than usual. Quality - as well as can be expected when looking after a drunken mother, when you have a fever and made half of it up from nowhere because you realized the original plan for the Hyuuga sisters was RUBBISH! If they can complete it is another point entirely. OOC - probably. Proof read - Whoops, no again. Any good - you tell me.

If you want to shoot me, I believe that there is a game somewhere, where flaming arrows are shot as a girl. Imagine it's me and have fun. If you don't - next chapter: what happened between poor Hinata and her evil father. I don't really like him, if you don't know. ;-p


	12. Keep hidden the evil truth

Thank you for my reviews: greenlee, nejixhina and rcr

Warning: Detailed abusive scene. Not suitable for younger readers and some may find disturbing.

NARUTO!

Hinata's dream…(also the conflict with her father, that Neji overhears the beginning of in chapter 7)

"No one knows." She whimpered. "They think it was Neji-"

"Neji?" Hiashi boomed. "If the council hears of this, they will want you to marry."

"But I can't do that to him-" She was cut off with another slap.

If Hinata walked from her father with a hand mark across her face, she doubted that the other Hyuuga would care or even notice. Many would probably encourage her punishment, and besides, who would challenge their leader. However, Hiashi only directed two hits their at best, but any skin covered by her thick clothing was fair game.

"Stupid child. You cannot marry a Branch member. You WILL marry someone from the main house."

"What will you do to Neji if the council hears?" She asked flatly, showing no tears.

"I will have no choice. Even if he is my brother's son." He turned his back on the young girl. If she believed him to possess such feelings, she would have thought he'd be quite sad at this prospect. It seemed as if only memories of his brother bought any reasoning to him now.

"No, I won't let you!" She lunged for him, kunai drawn. She knew it'd be helpless, but this was all his fault anyway. If he was dead, Neji wouldn't be angry with her anymore. Her family would be safe. She would be free to do as she wished. The hatred she tried so hard not to harbour burst fourth and upon her father, in a single attack. Was this how Neji felt towards her? Does he still feel this way?

She heard his sadistic laughter as he stopped her pathetic attack and threw her down.

"Good, I like it when you fight back; I have more reason to educate you."

She tried to stand up, but he immobilized her in seconds. She had her reasons not to defy him when she came to these 'meetings', but once she was here and his hand was clasped firmly over her mouth, she was close to loosing all reason. Once she had managed to scream, so loud, but no one came. She didn't want to think no one cared, so she deduced that the room was sound-proofed. In a flash a gag was present.

He held the top of her jacket together, as she struggled to keep his other hand away. As always, nothing was prevented, as in one swift pull, the zip was undone and the jacket opened. She never quite knew how he managed to tug her arms free so easily, even though she was the one it was done to. She felt like a rag doll, being thrown around in the hands of an uncaring infant.

Falling, unceremoniously, to a heap on the floor, he jerked her onto her back once again. He yanked at her feet to bring her to him, their groins connecting behind layers of clothing. Pushing against her, he reached a hand under her shirt and squeezed the flesh their, staring into her frightened eyes. She shook violently, and thumped miserably at his shoulders, pushing with barely any effect. He suddenly grasped both of her forearms and slammed them down beside her head.

"Let me see you, Hinata." He hissed through a whisper.

Holding the both with one hand, he slammed them again, leaving them very briefly paralysed, as he roughly bought the black under top from her head completely. Her skin left burned from the friction, welcomed the cold of the wooden floor. Her mind, on the other hand, was screeching for escape. The bandages she wore around her breasts were shredded away and she felt warm lips enclose around her right nipple, sucking hard and with unforgiving force.

Hands across the top of the arms, his arm along her chest, anything to keep her down. Bites along her shoulders and chest, scorching as blood hit the air. She whimpered into her gag and words of protest came out in fearful muffles. He quickly shot a hit into her gut to cease her movements as he made short work of her pants. They were easier, coming off in a few sharp and angry tugs.

Now, bared all to him, he entered her, and she came close to tears. Not this time, she told herself. His only intent was to injure her, like Neji previously, crushing her tiny frame with his body and hands. The difference was, she was positive Neji would never go so far. Hands grasped at her hips forcefully keeping her in place, as he pounded into her hard, his groans vibrated through her, though barely audible to the ear.

Once, Hiash deluded himself into thinking of her as her mother. She forgave him that time, with a heart that wanted to believe he cared. One that wanted to hear she was her mother. After all, her mother was desired and cared for from so many. She was injured completely, but he caressed her aching limbs and moaned her mother's name as he came, forcefully inside her. Somewhere along the line, he saw her as a tool. One for release only.

Those forceful and unwanted caresses, became hits and painful restraints. She was the result of his frustrations, no matter how small or insignificant; something he could forever control. He was like Gaara at the Chuunin exams, but in a completely different context. He held no remorse and didn't show an ounce of guilt anymore.

He slammed into her uncontrollably. Unwanted and sudden orgasms overtook her again and again. Her mind was numb. She tried to forget, but the pain was claiming her. He must have been really mad, because this was the longest and most feared it had ever been before. She would sleep on the floor that night. It was a risk to high to take her to her room.

"Don't kill him." She mumbles, when all of him was sated and his clothes were being replaced.

"If you marry him, I'm going to have to let you go. You know what will happen then."

"Hannabi…Leave, leave her alone."

"She tried to stand, but fell right back down.

"I know you'll never do anything. Why are you so weak?" He asked, emotionless, before leaving.

Sore was all she thought to describe it. Her whole body was sore, weak and throbbing. A fitful sleep that night, included the death on Neji. Hanabi's fate she had some control over, but Neji's she hadn't…

NARUTO!

Umm, hope it wasn't too bad. And believe me when I say that I don't mean to offend anyone with this. Um, not proof read either - wow doing alot of that lately. Sorry.


	13. Does this mean, you care?

I know that the situation between Hiashi and Hinata is really twisted and 'ew' as you lot put it, but it really happens. I know someone, and surprisingly, it never gets to her. It only does if she's been drinking and someone who doesn't know asks about her dad. So much for the 'pleasant conversation' that they were hoping for huh? Oh and believe me, I want Hiashi dead, just like I wanted to kill aforementioned scumbag when I found out. Damn bastard.

But anyway. Thank you for the reviews although, I'm not entirely sure how Hiashi is going to die, if he even is. Thanks to: Snowgirl1228, omnichild, Seshura, GLeO-phenomenon, TheUnknownDead, rcr, yellow 1 and MasterChimChim. Oh, and yellow 1: suck's to be Hinata? I didn't know weather to laugh or hit you. Lol.

NARUTO!

"I'm here, Hinata-sama." He simply stated, seeing nothing but the pain etched on her features.

"Neji?" She croaked out. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" Her eyes seemed hazy in the dull shadows of her room.

"What did he do to you?" Neji once again asked, but with a little more impatience and less sympathy than he had asked with before.

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi's voice sounded weak and upset, but he did not turn. He wanted answers. She had not seemed as injured as they were eating. "Let me take you to a hospital, please."

"No, Hanabi, you promised." She sharply breathed out, through clenched teeth.

"Neji, she's bleeding everywhere." Hanabi pulled on his shoulder. He tore his gaze from her eyes quickly and stared where she was indicating. A dark red patch grew slowly from the lower part of his cousin. He looked at it fixated, hardly hearing Hinata's mumbling.

"Hanabi, I told you don't come back. It's not safe…it's not safe…" She whimpered, clearly out of it.

"Neji!" Hanabi near yelled, forcing his attention back, at her panicked tone.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, I'm taking you to be looked at." He began wrapping her blooded sheets around her.

"You can't." She defied him, squirming against the pain. "Take Hanabi. Go. He'll kill you." She squeaked, clutching the covers.

"If you die, how are you going to change anything. Nee-chan, go with Neji." She pleaded.

"If I go, it's over." She mumbled.

"It'll be worse if you died, Hinata-sama." She looked up to him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"If I die…" _"You know what happens then…"_ "But if I go…" I can't stop him. Everyone will know. They can't know…

"Neji!" Hanabi ushered him on, tears that she wouldn't show guiding her.

"I didn't promise anything." He stated, emotionless, picking her up so she laid in his two arms. His expression faltered slightly. She was sweating, but, she was so cold. Too cold for the warm air around her. "Come, Hanabi."

They, in turn, dashed out of the window Hanabi had arrived by, and jumped down a near by tree, to the solid floor. Hanabi leading the way, they barely made it out of the compound unseen, much to Neji's relief. Getting caught with an injured Heir would not have a good outcome for him. Somehow, it all seemed like a bad dream.

As the two hyuugas took to the roofs of buildings, jumping from one to another, towards their destination, Neji looked down and fell into his own thoughts. Hinata's eyes were scrunched closed and one hand grasped his shirt lightly. He knew that now, he would not be the one to kill his cousin, but he never figured he would be the one to help save he either. What the hell was this clan?…No, WHAT is Hiashi?

"Why? Hinata-sama, why do you let him do these things?" He asked, frowning, eyes straight ahead.

Hinata thought she felt a rumble in his chest. Did he just growl? She forced her eyes open and attempted a smile, as she looked up to him. "I-I want to see-" She stopped. He looked down to catch her smile fading, eyes dropping. "Would you fly…Back home…If I set you free?"

For the rest of the journey, he didn't talk.

NARUTO!

Hmmm. Would he? Well, well, well. Neji, hurry up and find out! Go do what you do best! Go and kick some Hiashi-ass. Damn, if only he could. Their stats are really far apart. It wouldn't be like BANG! Haha, you're dead. Thinking…Maybe they should have guns…Oh well, other Ninjas, go help him! More later maybe…cause this is kinda short again.


	14. Now what will you think of me?

I'm sorry Hiashi doesn't die in this chapter either. And Neji may be a genius, but have you seen his stats compared to Hiashi in the data book? Never mind the spars, where Neji's all out of breath and Hiashi hasn't even broken a sweat. Damn him. I am thinking of killing him in my head though. Sorry if you get confused with the timing and stuff. Basically, it's around just before noon now. Hinata's dream was the only thing out of chronological order. Sometimes they think about the past, but it's still in the present. Thank you for the reviews: Seshura, greenlee, omni child, rcr and Snowgirl1228. He is a sicko.

NARUTO!

They ran through the hospital. Hinata was asleep again. Passed out he supposed , and it was worrying him. People stared and quickly moved from their path; at the bloody girl and a yelling Hanabi.

"Help her!" Neji demanded as he reached the receptionist.

Immediately she turned from her desk and called for a medic. Several medical personnel appeared and a bed rolled up next to him. Placing her down gently but quickly, he looked on as she was wheeled away. He could vaguely hear Hanabi giving details. _"Would you fly…Back home…"_ The words were haunting him. Would he? He always complained, but… This was the most he had ever doubted himself. He was questioning everything.

"Was one time not enough?" He heard before he flew into a wall, a fuming pink haired Kunoichi glaring at him. Sitting against the cracked wall, his head lulled to the side.

"Hey leave him alone." Hanabi scolded Sakura.

"I haven't touched her." Was all he said, as he stared at the bed rolling into a room ahead.

"But…" Sakura looked in the same direction as the two Hyuuga, only just noticing the lost look in their eyes. "Then who? She hasn't had a mission in days. Why would anyone here want to hurt her?"

"Neji." Hanabi warned. "No."

He once again looked to the side, his face hardening and creasing with anger. He wasn't going to say anything anyway. He rose, jaw clenched, eyes burning. _Damn main house brat. Bastard violent Uncle. Idiot, meddling Kunoichi. _"That is not your concern." To be honest, he didn't much know why anyway.

NARU(another chapter cause it's really short for you)TO!

"Hyuuga-san, may we talk in private?"

They had been there for - an hour maybe? He wasn't really up to keeping the time today. Maybe two? He nodded mutely, glancing to Hanabi, who just stared on at the wall in front of her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He remembered seeing her this way last time Hinata had surgery. Although, it was a tree she found so fascinating and it passed as soon as she noticed him. A glare then would have meant 'Branch house' hatred. Now he knew - it was 'Neji' hatred.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Hai." He stood and followed the troubled nurse to a room. He was surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune already there. Probably in between hours, he thought.

"What can you tell me about what happened?" Tsunade asked, as he stood before the three.

"She must have been injured in a fight. When she did not recover, I bought her here." After all, it wasn't really a lie. She was just injured in a beating, that's all. _That's all!_ _Idiot!_ He cursed himself. "Why? Is she okay? Can she not talk?"

"We've stopped the bleeding. She will be released in a week or so." The nurse stated.

"A week? With all due respect, she can't stay here that long. She does not wish for Hiashi-sama to be made aware of her condition."

"If she leaves before then and has a relapse, she may never bare children." Tsunade added.

"He hit her that hard?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She was damaged internally." The nurse said, before silencing at Tsunade's warning glare.

"I don't understand." The eyebrow joined the other in a frown. "The bruises indicate that the 'Gentle fist' technique was replaced with force for this attack. Why would he use both styles?"

"Why would who, Neji?"

"I" His fists clenched slightly. "I did not witness this attack Hokage-sama."

"Tell me the truth Neji. If you know enough about the person to assume they are a Hyuuga, you know more than you are telling me."

"…"

"I have heard rumours that you and Hinata had intimate relations."

"And rumours are all they are." His fists tightened a little more, but his face remained calm.

"Were you disappointed with them only being rumours?"

"I would not have wished for the rumours to begin with. They caused a heated…argument…between us."

"Argument?"

"Hai. But neither of us were left injured."

"I have called for Hiashi-sama. Do you know what the consequences for your actions will be, within your clan?"

"He does not care for her. Nothing would be done, just as last time."

"This is a little different don't you think?"

"Yes. Because it was not I who fought her this time."

"So, when Hinata wakes up, she won't name you as her rapist?"

NARUTO!

Stupid Baa-chan. She thinks it was Neji. Baka! THIS is where Neji should go kill the bastard. I want him to die! So what's Neji gonna do now he knows? He had to find out somehow. I figured - accuse him! Why else would the nurse tell him and not the stupid Teme of a father who would probably blame and kill poor Neji to cover up his EVIL EVIL acts. (Breaths) Tsunade should kill him cause she's like Mega-Woman - but then she would probably be stripped of the Hokage title. Next - Neji on a rampage! Always good.


	15. It's all my fault

Thanks thunder sister, omnichild, rcr, Snowgirl1228, Seshura and in luv with cold heated guys for the reviews. I see most want Hiashi to die. Personally, I would want to kill the rapist of my worst enemy. Scum. Well Neji, this is your queue!

NARUTO!

"!I'LL KILL HIM!" Neji yelled in the half a second it took for the words and their meaning to actually register.

Those who knew him would be shocked at the anger he displayed. The normally arrogant and berating teen, was fuming, even though some believed he didn't even regard the fragile girl in the room a few doors down. His eyes pulsed with Byakugan, his heard pounding dangerously fast, his hands clenched so tightly into fists, that they were drawing blood and his breath was forced out through a set jaw and clenched teeth, with ferocity and harshness.

Blue chakra spun wildly around him. Everyone in the room watched, astonished and a somewhat frightened, as he displaced his chakra carelessly in pure, unadulterated rage. As an understatement, Neji was mad. His murderous intent spilled towards his Uncle, his detestation consuming him whole. His mind whirled, hatred flying from him. He hated Hinata, for keeping this from him, from everyone. He hated Hanabi for acting so carefree and cold over something so serious, even if it was a mask for others to see. He hated their mother for dying and ever allowing this to happen. He hated his father for allowing himself to die for such a monster. He more than hated his Uncle. He despised him, detested him, reviled him and loathed him. Hate was too weak a word.

But, mostly, he found him hating himself. All the times Hinata would help, speak to, or generally notice him, and he would turn his back, ignoring or disregarding her as a Main House brat. Well if she was a Main House brat, he was Queen of frigin Sheba. He had ignored the way she was treated and unintentionally let her be used this way, simply because he blamed her for something she wasn't even responsible for and had no control over anyway! He'd brushed her off as weak and unworthy, when she had been through torture - now the worst kind of torture…but, she always survives. He had tried to kill her. Any physical pain that day…was nothing in comparison.

Of course, that thought only intensified his need for vengeance. That bastard who dared to call himself a 'Father' was going to pay. Even if it cost him his life.

He vaguely realised that he was containing his anger as he walked threateningly towards the exit of the hospital. He felt Hanabi claw at him to stay, but he didn't hear a thing past his heartbeat in his ears. All he though about was his own selfish part in this, that blinded him to her suffering. Suffering, not of weakness, but of something much more. And, that, he reasoned, was Hiashi's fault too.

You want me to look after Hinata, Hiashi-**SAMA? **You are the only one she needs protecting **FROM!**

Her stutter, the continuation of 'nii-san' after all these years, made her seem so innocent. That woman in the mornings was far from it. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him that something didn't add up. That she had been this way for a while. All thoughts were erased, as a deadly smirk appeared on his face, musing. What could he to torture that inhuman bastard as badly as he had tortured Hinata? He imagined pulling every nail from each finger, agonisingly slow. Twisting tooth, after tooth, after tooth, clean from their place. Removing each of those eyes that he was so proud of…

Then he heard her calling out to him. She was there, two steps behind him, hands weakly clinging to the wall at her side. How she was there, he didn't care. He only knew that she shouldn't be. He turned to face her.

"Hinata-sama." It came out in a tight and barely contained voice, as slow as it was scary. "Get back to bed."

"Neji, I d-didn't" She winced. "I didn't do this. So you can get killed."

"Get back to bed." He said stiffly, with a slightly faster beat, but not with less venom.

"Nee-chan. Is what the nurse said…is it true?"

She knew what she must mean. Neji would have been glad that Hanabi wasn't as aware and cold against it as he thought she was, that was, if he could think beyond torture and mutilation right now. Hinata, merely looked down to the ground and slightly to the side, ashamed.

"Why?" Hanabi screamed. "Why do you protect him when he does such things to you?"

"Don't look at me like that." Hinata squeaked out. "Don't look down on me. Don't pity me, hate me and think me disgusting. Why didn't you just go like I told you to? Then you would have been safe, away from everything. Now I have to live with those looks. I'm not Naruto. Those looks break me Hanabi. Stop it! I'm the same person. Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed! Hitting you is one thing, but I'll kill him for what he's done! It's a crime, Hinata! A god damn crime!" Neji exploded.

"You were too ashamed? You wouldn't let me bring you here because you were too ashamed? It's worse that killeing you Hinata! Now he can g-"

"Idiot!" Neji growled, a mad look of knowing on his face.

Hinata and Neji's eyes were locked. One with barely concealed anger, the other pleading to stop.

"Exactly. Just my-"

"No Hanabi, you're the idiot." Somehow then, a chilling thought of Gaara ran through the girl. "He used you against her." Hanabi turned silent, a look of horror on her face. Because she blamed herself or because it could have been her, he didn't know. The thought of the prospect sickened him further. Hinatas eye's were closed tightly. _Go. He'll kill you. _"He used us both against her."

Neji slowly walked over to the trembling Hinata, murderous intent and a low voice clinging to him still.

"This is one of those times where your kind nature betrayed you."

Then he hoisted her up, just like how he had bought her in and took her back to her room. It surprised her to no end how he could want to kill someone so badly and still carry her as if she could break. But if he walked blindly into this battle, he would die and they both knew it.

"I'm not worth it." She mumbled into his chest.

He didn't counter her with a response. It was too ridiculous a statement to deserve one.

"Tell me you won't go."

Silence was her answer.

NARUTO!

I don't want Neji to die! I love him! Damn you Neji with your anger and your revenge. You become an avenger and I swear that I'll shoot you before you turn out like Sasuke! I do want Hiashi dead though. Those things Neji wanted to do aren't even in my top five. But the teeth are number six. Mine are just too gruesome and disturbed to write in this rating.


	16. Why do you want my hate?

Thank you my lovely reviews my loyal readers. Wow, that was corny. ;-p Well anyway, for being nasty and waiting forever (word of advise, don't bodge up your computer, hehe), I will talk a little, more personally and such, thanks:

Saskie - I'll give you the chains, it would be cool to watch Neji rip out that bastards throat. Hehe;

Paige C. - It is a little sad and stuff huh, well here's your wish, an extra long chappy because of my absence;

thunder sister - we really could do some fukd up shit to him couldn't we? Ah, bliss, lol;

KuraResa - What happens to Hiashi, will soon be revealed…;

in luv with cold hearted guys - sigh aren't we all (to your name lol) and don't worry, I would never let his Baka-ness take over and let him die. Injured, maybe, no way near death;

Seshura - I want Neji to fight him, but his a little confused with emotions in this one, my excuse is that, if you lock up your emotions for too long, they're bound to all come out twisted. It's logic;

hostesshearts 3 - Wow, you spoke French and I understood it all, lol. Now, to satisfy your curiosity, not yet, but castration sounds good. Hmm, I wonder if I can fit that in anywhere. ;-)

Snowydrummer - Sorry, no Hiashi death yet, but, lets just say, if everything goes well, you can look foreword to SOMETHING happening, SOON.

Omnichild - Thank you, yay, signed, I'm worth time, lol. Well, this chapter is much longer than most, if not all of my others. A slight break in between to space it a little a bit though.

Now, what we all want, the next chapter!

NARUTO!

Tsunade didn't waste any time. As soon as she heard the accusations against Hiashi, she sent out another messenger to stop the first. She supposed that a meeting would be needed before any drastic questioning could be done against their most respected and oldest clan's Head. Word reached Kurenai, and soon Hinata found herself in her sensei's arms as she held her tight, stroking her hair. To say that people were often afraid of this Jounin, because her eyes shone blood red, she was surprisingly caring. Well - to most people at least.

"Please. Please tell me this isn't true, Hinata."

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei." She self-berated.

"Hinata." Tsunade addressed. "I wish I could say all we needed was your word, but we both know we need more.

"What?" Neji exploded. "She's in the hospital, for Kami's sake. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Your word is enough for me. Both of your words **should** do it, but the fact is that Hiashi pulls a lot of influence over Konoha. He has a lot of favours within the council."

"She didn't do this to herself. How could the council even consider ignoring this?" Neji was obviously angry and Tsunade was looking this a very nice target right now.

"They could argue that this was a set-up."

"Set-up?" Hinata asked, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"It's common knowledge that Neji and Hiashi haven't had a great relationship."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Neji snapped.

"They say you may be forcibly influencing Hinata into laying the blame on her father for past grievances." Neji was frozen.

"What?" Hinata all but yelled. "Neji would never ra-…do this to me."

"Well he did try to kill you."

"I apologized for that. I apologized for that." He repeated as he turned from Tsunade and back to Hinata, as if to convince her, suddenly obsessive in that fact. It could have been seen as ironic, that at the time of the apology, he had only half meant it.

"And she forgave you."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Hinata was determined.

"Not this time." Kurenai stated. "Hinata, you can't let him do this again. Just get away. You can stay with me."

"I agree, Hinata-sama. You can't allow him to do this a second time." Neji said forcefully, grasping the young girl's hand. Shocked, she looked away. His brows furrowed. _Dad hit her or something…bed-ridden for a few days._ He let go of her hand, head bowed to the side now, also. "You already did, didn't you?"

"Neji…" Hinata whispered, eyes closed.

"Hinata." Kurenai gasped, before continuing in a soothing voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How long?" Neji asked as Tsunade watched and assessed the scene in front of her.

Hinata stayed silent. Neji's fingers gripped her chin rather roughly. Kurenai went to grab him away, him moves lacking the compassion, she herself was giving greatly. Quickly, Tsunade grabbed her arm and shook her head. They needed to know, just as Neji did - only for another reason entirely.

"Look at me." He commanded. It seemed normalcy was good for her, as her eyes slowly opened and moved towards his. "How long? And don't lie to me."

"The first time." Her voice was stoic. It was like in the kitchen all over again. Both women in the room were shocked. "He called for my mother. That was two years ago."

NARUTO!

Sick bastard.

NARUTO!

There were many things Neji could have done then. He felt like bashing her head against the side table for being so stupid. He had an urge to rip his eyes out for being voluntarily blind and not bothered to care with seeing. The obvious need to kill his Uncle, as many others were bound to feel. The possessiveness to throw everyone in the room out. Mostly he just wanted to let loose and scream to the top of his lungs and forget everything. To go back to the day where he hated her, she forgave him and he could train in all the ways of the head family. 'This is so fucked up', flew around his head, tearing through all composure.

To the outside world, he merely looked disappointed. His head was down and the hand on Hinata's chin got a little tighter. Without warning his hand shook. She looked to his shaking form, all in the room confused. Then a low, muffled laugh escaped his throat. Hinata was too shocked to be hurt, but both adults were ready to kill him, murderous intent aimed at him in waves, previously directed at Hiashi. By a second, more louder laugh, Hinata's eyes watered and Tsunade had a fist raised to him.

"I'm sorry Neji…" Tsunade stopped. Silence ensued.

"Don't apologise Hinata." She scolded, but it seemed her words went unregistered.

Neji collapsed to sit on the edge of the bed, looking off to the side. His hair fell around his face, but she caught a glimpse of…tears?

"It could have been me." He whispered. The adults were lost.

He went to take back his outstretched hand, but Hinata slipped hers into it. He froze and glanced unwillingly at her slightly smiling face.

"Why?" His face turned into a snarl. "Why don't you hate me? With what I did. With I tried to do. Why do you care about someone who hates you?"

Instead of answering him, she took his dangerously close, tear-stained face in her free hand and guided his head to her shoulder. At first he resisted, but she used his move and her experience with Hanabi, forcing him with his hair. The soothing motion of her hand now running through his hair, calmed him. He laid against her uncomfortable and stiff, but silent and vacant. It was similar to the stance of the two women.

"You wanted to kill me, you wanted to hurt me." Tsunade frowned. "You didn't want to control me and you wouldn't have done anything I wanted." Kurenai smiled sadly. " Neji." Rustling could be heard in the quiet room, from the sheets, as he looked up at her with wide dry eyes, reminding her of the sad, little boy he used to be. She smiled. "You wouldn't have done anything."

"How do you know?" He near whispered. "When I don't know, how do you? To know that I'm like that sick bastard-" His voice had risen, his face away again, angered.

"No." She said forcefully. "You enjoy my fear. You want me to be weak and inferior. No - you want me to be you…And yet, you hate me knowing you. You hate my position and you hate that I have a father. Therefore, you hate me."

"That, Hinata-sama, shows that I **am** capable of doing those things to you."

Neji moved to get up, but held his hand firm.

"Rape is about control." Kurenai absentmindedly stated.

"Or obsession. "Tsunade mumbled. "And you **do** have an obsession for hurting her."

"No, Hokage-sama. Neji-niisan wouldn't do this. During the Chuunin exam, I wouldn't have been injured at all if I had forfeited. Neji, you always give me a way out. You say you hate me, but I would not call you 'niisan' if you did not care, even a little. You told me to give up then, just like you asked what I wanted at that time."

Neji took her voice in and found himself turn to her.

"How? How can you find good in a time I tried to kill you?"

"You hesitated; you wanted someone to stop you. My father didn't. He takes and does what he wishes."

"I didn't, Hinata. I **wanted** to kill you."

"Maybe." She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. "But I pushed you. An angry man is a reckless one." _Why does she blame herself for everything?_ "'Is this what you want? If it is, than I may as well.' Are those not your words, Neji? If I had said no, would you have not stopped? That would have been a victory for you. And if it was what I wanted, you would have been disgusted and have left me there. Either way, you are mistaken in your predictions."

"But, Hinata-sama, I kissed you without your consent, or any warnings. Surely that is also wrong and unforgivable?" He asked frowning, looking in her eyes.

"Neji…" She sighed.

She pulled on his hand, bringing him a little closer. She put her other hand on his cheek and leaned up slightly and quickly for a chaste kiss. She pulled back blushing a pale rose from her boldness, and Neji felt a little warm himself. She noticed that his eyes were wide, but there was a slight frown still present on his brows. Both older women also shared wide eyes. This day only brought more surprises.

"Do you feel violated?" She asked.

"…No…" He answered eventually.

"I think we'll leave." Tsunade announced, bringing them from looking at each other. "We can't do anything more here anyway…Kurenai."

"I'll come back late, Hinata." She said, coming of her daze. "Is it okay to bring Kiba-kun and Shino?"

"Mmm." Hinata nodded, still holding her cousin's hand. "But…don't tell them…"

The two left, leaving the Hyuugas in a silence that was slightly awkward, but for once unsuffocating. No one had noticed the young, pale-eyed girl listen to the whole conversation unemotionally, before slipping away in silence.

NARUTO!

What's Hanabi up to? This was mostly about establishing a relationship. Talk about being based on weird footing, but you know based on such a tragedy, that it's going to be rather strong, huh? I know it's so very OOC, but I think it's good to see Neji break a little (or a lot). I mean, he wanted Hinata to, but now he knows she is, what's stopping him, truly? People break in different ways. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	17. I won't let it be for nothing

Thanks for the reviews and I love the way that you don't mind me being really nasty and not getting chapters up sooner. ;-p hehe Well, I'm doing longer chapters for you guys, anyway, but I think that the quality of them suffers from what they used to be. Honestly, I think it's because once they're on here, I think: 'Well, if I change them now, it'll only be an inconvenience for those who have read it', but when they're longer, I keep reading it and am, therefore, not satisfied, and do it over. A little OOC and such. But aren't they always? I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for being worthy of your time: Omnichild, Blue-Shine-Angel, Snowyjay-chan, rcr, katie101, KuraResa, Endy's Girl, greenlee, savannah and Saskie.

NARUTO!

Hinata had fallen asleep, Neji noticed, as her breath had evened out. It was only half an hour after Kurenai had left, and as much as he wanted to pummel his Uncle, he was currently the cushion of one Hyuuga Hinata. Just thinking about _him_ his anger rose, causing his grip to tighten, reflexively, around said person. She merely sighed, and he blushed. If he tried to move, would she wake up?

"Hinata?" A voice whispered as a pink head peeped through the door.

Upon laying her eyes on the pair, she flushed and risked a giggle, ignoring the death glare and furrowed brows of the male Hyuuga. They were after all in a rather intimate position. Neji's legs were spread and Hinata lay between them, her head lulling against his chest, and his arms wrapped possessively under her breasts. He toyed with the idea of saying she took advantage when he was most vulnerable, but really, he had offered, and lets face it, he decided he didn't get vulnerable.

"You look so cute." Sakura smiled.

Neji scoffed. "She was uncomfortable." It wasn't a lie. She had been.

"Oh, you don't have to make excuses for me." She giggled and boasted. "I've already heard about you two. I knew it wasn't Naruto!"

In all the commotion, Neji had honestly forgotten the rumours of the two of them together…which was surprising, seeing as it led them here. He looked down at the small portion of face he could see and allowed a smile to grace his lips. Then he frowned. What the hell was he thinking? Stupid Bastard Uncle. His grip tightened and one hand subconsciously scratched against Hinata's side. All of these followed each other in the flicker of a moment.

"So when did you two…you know?" She asked, smiling nervously.

He stilled for a split second, before resuming more vigorously, answering harshly. "We haven't slept together yet." YET! His mind screamed, as soon as the word was out, but nothing showed on his face. His hand sped a fraction.

"N-No, I…I didn't mean that-"

"Neji!" Hinata stirred. "Itai! That hurts." She placed her hand on his.

His breath caught and he looked down at her hazy and unfocused eyes, before turning to the side. "G-Gomen, Hinata-sama."

Suddenly, the bed shifted and Neji felt Hinata turn in his arms. He looked back towards her, to see her face directly in front of his. She was resting on her back legs, her arms braced either side of his body, taking her weight. She leaned into him a little. Surprisingly, he leaned back very slightly, but noticeable, apprehensive, and if he was honest, a touch afraid. His arms remained locked around her back, against his will and better judgement to remove them.

Hinata bought her hand to his forehead, followed immediately with a smile, closed eyes and a cocked head.

"Are you ill nii-san? You said 'Gomen'." He had apologized, sure, but sorry was a word she thought he might not know.

She opened her eyes again and faced a rosy-cheeked Hyuuga male. His breath was hitched and his heartbeat was racing in his ears.

"H-Hinata-sama." His voice was a low whisper.

Hinata blushed and slowly withdrew her hand. She recognised this type of behaviour as her own…around Naruto. Did Neji…? No way…He can't can he? He didn't have a…crush…on her, right? Even after…what he knew?

"Neji?" She questioned, finding her own heart speeding up. Then she turned curious. He had kissed her; she had kissed him; what would it be like, if, they both…kissed each other? She hadn't done that before. Then again, she hadn't given a kiss to anyone before Neji either, no matter how short or innocent the intention. She found herself leaning in, unsure and slow, eyes locked on Neji's lips, until-

"Aww. That is so cute."

Instantaneously, Hinata was facing the girl, embarrassment clearly written in red across her pale cheeks. She was now leaning away from Neji. She remembered all too clear, his view on people thinking they were together. Which is why she found it strange that his hands were still connected to her, having found their place, resting gently on her hips.

"Sakura-san. Gomen, I-I did not s-see you there."

"I can tell that Hinata-chan. You two look so good together." She seemed genuinely happy, in a love-sick sort of way.

"Um." She stammered, glancing at Neji's scowling face. "I-I…We are-"

"Anything between Hinata and myself is of no concern to you."

He mentally kicked himself. Between? One again, he could have been rid of this damned lie. He could of admitted the truth. They weren't seeing each other. But, something inside him was stopping him. It reminded him of how she got this way. All because he did not want to be blamed along with her, he delivered her willingly. He handed her right off to that Bastard, and he wasn't going to just hand her off to a confrontation again.

"Neji?" Hinata questioned.

"It's okay, Hinata-sama." He squeezed her hips a little. It's better that everyone thinks it is he that she is seeing, rather than know the truth. Or even any other, random guy. He shuddered inside.

"But Neji-"

"I don't mind." 'I could do much worse.' She looked to the side shyly. 'She's always been cute.' "People knowing." He finished.

Her eyes snapped up. "I…Neji, I can't…Are you…?" She felt his hands stroke her sides softly. "…Why?"

"I'm going to do the right thing for once."

"You don't have to. I'm not force-"

"I want to."

Neji's anger began to soar again. Couldn't she just accept and be his girl already? It's not like he wasn't attractive. And wasn't it _she_ that went to kiss _him_ a minute ago? Couldn't she, for once, be like those other girls that threw themselves at him? That would make things go _so_ much easier.

Hinata just stared at him, as his face turned sour. His eyes were downcast in thought and his fingers tightened within her hospital gown. She moved a hand from his side and gently rested it in his chest, feeling a fast rhythm of beats from his heart, to the right of her hand. Neji shot his eyes to her, anger circling in the pale orbs.

"Neji." She gasped.

Neji, frustrated with Hinata's persistence in rejecting his proposal, confused with the direction these events were leading his feelings for her and fuelled with the never-ending hatred towards her father, acted out. One leg bent and slid upwards, as did his arms up her torso. Before she could even think of blushing, he rolled them over so that she was on her back and one of his legs was standing on the floor, forced to because of the small bed.

Up until now, Sakura had been smiling like an idiot and giggling slightly at how cute they were when they argued. She was, after all, a hopeless romantic. Now though, she was blushing madly and gaping like a fish. Neji was half standing, half straddling the small girl, although, really, they were hardly touching. Hinata was blushing too, but there was a light in her eyes as she looked into her cousin's. She fisted his shirt as his eyes continued to blaze with fury.

"I want to." He said again, this time growling.

With that said, he forcefully and with little experience, kissed her, pushing against her lips, waiting and willing for her to kiss back. After the initial shock, she did so, although not nearly as passionate. She gently moved her lips over his, tasting him, and he in turn, did the same, resisting thrusting his tongue in, as before. They pulled apart, breathing more heavily. Hinata's eyes opened and the pair briefly met Neji's before he moved his whole body to stand.

"Look after her." He monotoned and vanished.

"Where did he go all of a sudden?" Sakura mumbled, finding her voice.

"His eyes…they still hate."

"Nani?"

"Those are dangerous eyes."

"Hinata?"

"They want him dead, but…" Tears shone in Hinata's fearful eyes.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Is Neji in trouble?"

"Sakura-san." Hinata cried freely. "I don't want him to die."

"Die?"

"Why did he have to change? Neji would never rush recklessly to his own death if he didn't change. This is all my fault." She sobbed through broken tears.

"Hinata-chan, you've got to calm down. You might worsen your condition. Besides, Neji isn't an idiot."

"I asked him to promise me Sakura-san…He-he didn't."

"Promise what?"

"That he wouldn't fight with my father."

"Why would he…" Hinata looked down ashamed, but also confused and glad as to how she hadn't learned what happened from how loud they were earlier. "Hiashi-sama? Your father did this?"

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled, running through the door. "Kurenai just told us you were in here. What happened?" He was by her side and onto her hand as fast as his words flew from his mouth.

"Kiba-kun, you've got to help Neji."

"Hyuuga? Why?" His face scrunched.

"She thinks he's going after Hiashi." Sakura told him as Kurenai and Shino entered.

"He's what?" The Jounin demanded.

"Why would Neji be after Hiashi-sama?" Shino asked in his usual, indifferent voice.

"Yeah, what's the big?" Kiba joined.

"Hiashi's the reason Hinata's in here." Sakura filled them in.

"What?" Kiba roared. " That bastard. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Why is Neji involved? Hiashi-sama is always ruthless in Hinata's training."

"When he can be bothered." Kiba mumbled.

"This wasn't training." Hinata's head, that had currently been downcast with worry and thought, snapped up at her sensei's words. She wasn't going to tell them was she? "It was…" Hinata's head started shaking 'no' to itself. "Attacking." Kurenai used through lack of a vaguer word.

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked, low.

"Since when does that bastard need a reason to do anything?" Kiba exploded. "He's a selfish mother fu-"

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded, as per usual.

Kiba kept quiet but Akamaru whined, having listened in on the conversation, he was in complete agreement with his master.

"We need to stop Neji." Kurenai informed them.

"Forget stopping him. I'm gonna join him!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked.

"No you need to stop him! My father won't hesitate in using the cursed seal!" Hinata pleaded.

Kiba frowned. "Did you get hit on the head? You're abnormally loud."

"It's probably got something to do with that kiss Neji gave her earlier." Sakura grinned in an all knowing way.

"What?" Kiba chocked. "You let him kiss you? What are you, insane?"

"They're dating." Sakura refrained from squealing and attempted an 'it's so obvious' voice, but failed, miserably.

"S-Sakura-san!"

"What? Neji said it was okay." She defended.

"Hinata!" Kiba rounded on her for an explanation.

"We haven't got time for this." Kurenai ordered, speaking up quickly. Kiba, Shino, find and stop Neji. I have to go inform Tsunade-sama.." No one moved. "Now!"

"I want him to get the bastard, even if he is an ass." Kiba roared.

"This is a mission, Kiba. I intend you to follow it."

"…"

"Kiba! Hiashi will be dealt with."

"Tsk. Fine. Come on Akamaru." The two boys rushed from the room, as did their sensei, after hesitating with saying something that she never did.

"Sakura-san, can you get Hanabi for me. I haven't seen her for a while. She should know what's going on."

"Han-a-bi? Oh the girl that came with you? I think she went home."

"What?"

Hinata found herself up and running through the hospital, Sakura on her heel. What the hell had made her sister go home?

NARUTO!

Why did Hanabi go? Will Neji get to Hiashi before Hinata's team mates get to him? What will Kiba say to Neji? How will people react to this news? What will the Hokage do now? What's with all the dumb questions? Is it because I'm weird? The answer would have to be yes. Well, sorry for the slow ending, but at least we finally get to a confrontation next chapter. YAY! I want him to die, personally. But, who will kill him…? That's for me to know and for you to read once I write it! ;-p


	18. What have I caused?

Hiya people. I so love all your reviews. They make me smile, even though I'm sorta depressed and stuff. I promise it's not the pills, cause I'm not on any! I will push through it though and write you new chapters. OoOo, I'm on a lot of favourites. I love you all, yay! So as you can tell, I'm in a manic mood, but don't be fooled, I still hate the world. Lol. I have reasons to. ;-) So anyway, check my profile if you didn't leave a contact address in the reviews, of the last chapter, to understand why I haven't updated. Thank you.

NARUTO!

It was simple, he figured: Hide his killer intent and kill the bastard without warning. There, however, were three little problems to that plan. Number one, he wasn't a coward. He wanted that bastard to feel shame and scream in pain; and know exactly who it was who was inflicting it. Besides, he didn't want to be like those Main-House scum, who hid comfortably behind the curse seal. Cowardice wasn't Neji.

The second was eradicating the hate, the malice, the urge to kill. The list could go on. He had hated before, yes, but loathing was something he once thought ridiculous. After all, if he didn't loath the ideals of the Hyuuga with the curse seal, how could he loath anything? Oh, how wrong he was. Unlike hate and distaste, one could not truly conceal loathing.

The third, of course, was unchangeable, despite all the trying Neji could do. Even if he was a coward, even if he could suppress the killer intent, he could not deny the fact, that currently, Hiashi was surrounded by many of the Hyuuga council. A meeting, he had been told. A meeting in which Hanabi resided, in which Hanabi had summoned. If anything his hate, anger and determination grew…exponentially…which was saying a lot.

Shamelessly, he barged into the room, ignoring the guards, getting through any who got before him with relative ease. In front of him, knelt five council members around one end of a low-set table, with Hiashi at the head. Hanabi rose quickly, from once being seated at the opposite end, presenting her case.

"Traitor!" He snarled.

He didn't get very far before he felt a blinding pain shoot through his head. His eyes bore straight into Hanabi's, watching the face of the one causing his pain. On his knees, he eventually closed his eyes against the burning, holding his head in a useless act to force the pain away.

"And you are certain of this my child?" He heard Hiashi.

"Hai father." Hanabi's eyes flickered with distaste as she looked at Neji, hands in the activation seal.

Hiashi chuckled. "I can feel your abhorrence towards your cousin. How very touching."

Hanabi's eyes glowed with hate. "Filthy hands do not deserve to touch my sister."

"However, he has got the strongest blood flowing through him. Could we not use this to our advantage, Hiashi-sama?" A middle-aged council member asked.

"No." Hiashi frowned.

"Branch-house stay with the Branch-house." An old, bitter man mumbled.

"It doesn't change the fact that they have consummated a relationship. They should be wed as tradition says. If we are to keep the wanted traditions this council ensures from our forefathers, surely this one should be upheld also. We wouldn't want to contradict our own justifications, would we?" A woman in her fifties calmly spoke.

"I believe this should be so, Hiashi-sama." A younger man stated. "That could also solve the problem of Heiress. Send her to the Branch-House with her husband-."

"Or." The final member, another male of an older age mumbled. "Bring Neji into the Main-House. Someone of such strength would only benefit us."

"He would ruin us." The younger man growled.

"Enough." Hiashi declared. "Things shall stay as they are."

"Father, will there be no punishment for bedding the Heiress?" Hanabi's face was sat in a scowl, the punishment upon Neji gone with her parted hands, moments before.

"Of course there will, child."

"Hiashi-sama." The younger man said again. "Things cannot stay as they are. For one, your youngest daughter has learnt the activation jutsu. It seems that your security is lacking. Of course, this should secure her place as Heir."

"Unfortunately, it is time, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama, by way of tradition should be branded. With how much you did to distance her, I'm surprised you didn't enforce it before." The woman mused.

"It is tradition that the first born be the Heir." The bitter man responded. "No matter how pathetic and weak."

"The same as the tradition to marry the one you have consummated with. In all others from the Main-House, when betrothed with a Branch-House, they were sent there. The decision has been made. Your eldest will be branded." The youngest said, almost gleefully.

"You have a point." Hiashi smirked inside. The stronger and tradition enforcing daughter would be the Heir, and with the cursed seal, Hinata would only be easier to control.

"What is the punishment." Hanabi ignored the conversation and glared for an answer.

"She is no longer the Heiress. No punishment is necessary." The youngest waved off.

"She was still the Heiress at the time." The indifferent woman stated. "Technically still is, until the day of the branding. Nothing can change that fact."

"The punishment! What is the punishment for bedding the Heiress!?" Hanabi stayed, staring menacingly at the unconscious form of her cousin, hate in her eyes and heart.

"It was willing. The punishment will be minor. The details will be worked out la-" The middle-aged man began, somewhat reluctantly before being interrupted.

"And if it wasn't?"

"Nani?" the older man asked with obvious disbelief. "Neji-san has shown no ill-will toward your sister since-"

"I said, what if it wasn't?!" She turned her head briefly to the man, glaring. Past her glare he could see a pain or sadness, she hid well, but not perfectly. Like the unconscious boy sprawled on the ground, he read people well. He refrained his own eyes from widening.

"Instant imprisonment."

Hanabi smiled sadly, eyes closed. "I see." She looked back to her cousin. "That doesn't satisfy me."

"Death." The bitter and oldest of the men growled. "The old law states death. It is only the binding we have with Konoha law that refuses the passing of the term."

"The new law prevents that Hyosa." The woman scolded. "As a Shinobi, he is protected to the full extent of Konoha law."

"Hai, hai. But not if we say he was a threat. Not if he attacked Hanabi and we were forced to eradicate him." Hyosa grinned evilly.

"Or if he resisted capture." The youngest smirked.

"My sister is also protected by the Shinobi law."

"What's that got to do with anything?" The youngest asked.

"Even if we did nothing, Konoha would. Correct?"

"This is an internal matter. The punishment for Neji will be minor." The older male said.

"And if this filthy excuse for a man was not a ninja?"

"Konoha would have no say. But Hanabi-sama, if you're suggesting that we force Neji to quit being a ninja, that route will fail." The woman answered indifferently.

"If he was not a Ninja then he would die, correct?"

"Are you not listening girl?" The woman's impatience was shown.

"Yes." Hyosa gladly supplied. "It is treason against the leaders of this family."

"And usually it is the protector that gives this punishment?"

"Girl, you've lost it, the pr-"

"Did you here that Neji?" There was a hate in her eyes and in her aura. The council members were confused to say the least. The youngest daughter disliked the eldest but was now seeking punishment on behalf of her, while talking amiably with her unconscious attacker. So many contradictions, dissuading the belief of her mental health.

"Hanabi, quiet now." Hiashi scolded in warning of how she sounded.

"Hai, Hanabi-sama." Neji rose slowly, but steadily, causing a few members of the council to voice their thoughts of 'impossible'.

"Nani?" Hiashi's voice was angry and rough in the larger room, causing matching, evil smirks on the youngest pair's faces.

"I am to kill the perpetrator of the crime, yes?" Neji seemed amused. "No one under the age of seventeen knows the activation jutsu. Hanabi-sama, herself, informed me of this."

Hiashi growled. "You deceived me."

"I don't even know where the records are kept." She shrugged, keeping the same smirk on her face.

"Then I'll activate it. The punishment to it's full extent."

Hanabi solemnly shook her head. "You will not."

"And why would that be, _my child?_" His venom with the title shown clearly.

"Because _Father_," She matched his bitterness with her own. "You are not able to."

With a glare and the needed activation, he found she was right, and, out of all the things he could have done, he chose to snarl. As he stepped forwards to discipline the insolent girl, he found Neji in his path, blocking and smirking; stance ready for offensive.

"What is wrong, Hiashi-sama?"

"What did you do to us?" The youngest council man demanded, as his own activation of the curse seal remained unaffective.

"Have you not noticed yet, how your Chakra cannot be channelled?" The woman said. "The poison must have been in the tea."

"Why are you doing this?" The older man asked, aware of the advantage the two youngest now possessed.

"What about your sister?" Hyosa scowled.

"This is for my sister." Hanabi yelled. "He's going to pay for what he's done."

"How it hindering Hiashi-sama going to punish Neji?" The younger growled, moving to strike in regular Taijutsu, before he was viciously held back by an impatient woman. "Release me." He demanded.

"You are extremely dense. The only reason you were placed here is because of your father. You have always disgusted me."

"Now we're going to fight each other? This is ridiculous." The middle-aged man argued.

"No what is ridiculous is the claim these two have made against the Head. A dire claim indeed." The older male stated. One which was sceptical of Neji, but open to the accusation of Hiashi. "One in which I am inclined to speculate on."

"Nani!?" Hiashi bellowed, the wary stare-off with his nephew disrupted.

"Hagane, how can you suggest such a thing?" The middle-aged member sounded again.

"The children are suggesting it." The woman stated calmly, releasing her hold on the youngest roughly. "But every accusation has a source, does is not, Hiashi-sama? And, I know for a fact, more than just myself has noticed the Heir walk from your room in quite a state."

"She deserved the punishment." Hyosa mumbled. "A girl that weak needs some sense in her."

"Sense, yes; the implied intrusion-" She was cut off as wind rushed by her to her counterpart in this debate. The young Branch male held the neck of Hyosa with a grave intent.

"You don't even know her." He growled. "All this time, and none of us do. We all see something different, but none of us even tried to find out."

"Tch. Talk about yourself Hyyuga." Stood before the open door were Hinata's team-mates. Kiba scowling at the Genius.

"You have no business here Inuzuka." Neji scowled, continuing to stare deep hatred with Byakugan enhanced eyes.

"Actually, Hinata sent us, right Akamaru?" To which a bark was given in reply. "She said something about not wanting you to get yourself killed. Quite frankly, I'm all for it, Bastard."

"The get lost, Inuzuka and let me do my duty."

"You're first duty, Hyuuga; you'll find, is to the Hokage." Shino spoke calmly.

"Yes, Branch House, run along." The youngest spat.

Neji scoffed. "You talk…I'll kill."

"Foolish Nephew. It doesn't matter if I have Chakra or not. My fighting experience excels that of yours."

"So that may be. But I've learned that nothing can be achieved from accepting fate. I will fight you, an if need be, destroy you with the cost of my own life; I will not be the only one to die here."

"Hyuuga. Hinata sent us here to dissuade this very event."

"Yeah, you selfish moron! We didn't knock out a bunch of guards so you could bring us down with you. Hell if we're gonna get punished because you went psycho."

"So much for joining him…" Shino quietly stated, monotonous as ever.

"I heard that! Who's side are you on?! I said I'd beat the guy, not kill him."

"You don't know anything! so shut up!" Hanabi's voice had risen in frequency. "You're all here talking about her like you know something. But you don't. She goes through that and she gets up again and again. She pretends so well. She gives up so much for those that don't care." Hanabi's tears rolled gently down her cheeks; only occasional squeaks in her words showing their existence in her voice.

The display reminded Neji that everyone had a breaking point and that Hanabi had found hers. The facts of not noticing the abuse and acting so hurtful because of expectations, must have built a guilt that no amount of revenge could relinquish. The feeling of uselessness and of betrayal to someone you're supposed to care about. And Neji felt his heart - the heart he was supposed to hate with - constrict.

"It's out turn, for her, Hanabi-sama." Neji frowned, straying his eyes to glare once again at his uncle.

"Neji-nii-san." Hanabi seemed a little stunned at the words he had said, but grateful all the same.

"How touching." Hyosa cooed, appearing behind the distraught second daughter. "Treason means death, remember." He hissed dangerously in her ear, bringing a kunai to her throat and slicing swiftly against the soft skin, sadistic grin firmly in place. An easy to control Head was what they needed; and eradicate the two threats to that in the room.

"Hanabi!" A voice screamed chillingly hysterical through the air.

NARUTO

Sorry for the cliffy. Be back soon but now I gotta go. Damn sisters yelling at you.


	19. Am I still so weak?

Ummm, heh - so I got threatened with death if I didn't update something, and uh, I'd rather that not happen. I'm in a no win situation here. If I die she'll torture my soul 'cause I died before she did, but she'll kill me if I don't write. Damn her. I feel so unloved. TT

omni - Ahh, sorry bout that. It's introducing characters at random times. They can't just sneak in and say 'Yo' or they'll be Kakashi. Heh. ; You'll see what I mean.

Seshura - Thanks, I know I've been really bad haven't I? Sorry about that, I was really screwed up and stuff. And the next part - well here it is. Lol.

Lady Of Genesis - Thanks, and Hiashi is such a complete Bastard in this story, ne? Hinata's family are really bitchy to her, when he told Kurenai she was a defect ( in anime) I couldn't not hate him. You don't say those things about your daughter! Damn it! As for 'Kawarimi'…

cheerhater999 - Mou, you're so uncaring. I know the bastard needs to die - it's just how. I'm sadistic, yes, but I need to figure out what's too gruesome for this fic, lol - more like rating. As for dismissing Hanabi so quickly - shame on you! Mean!

Jaime Snyder - Thanks; I can't either. I have the ideas in my head - but when you write them down, they change a little and there's parts in there you never intended. Lets put it this way - It's almost like I'm telling myself the story as I write it. It's kinda funny how most of my reviews say 'Kill him!' Justice will be seved by the almighty keyboard!

**NARUTO**

The clang of metal was heard and one body fell limp to the floor. Blood sprayed onto the girl with frozen wide eyes as her head was yanked back so forcefully. The impact so sudden and jerky forced muscles to constrict and tighten, a steady flow of blood running down the once smooth and unmarked skin of the young girl's neck. As emotional as she was, she had never suspected to be attacked in such a way. Before her flesh was so rudely pierced, she had thought of a better ending.

In a harsh cold temperature, air once again rushed into her lungs. She staggered from the dead weight around her neck and turned abruptly to the man who's blood she wore. An arm helped to steady her un-composed form and something was quietly and calmly stated to her. But all she could see at the moment was the kunai embedded in the skull of the old man. Without the Byakugan to rely on, it seemed he was completely unaware of the attack that befell on him. A man of such high standard, bought down by a single kunai. It was hard to believe, yet the proof was before her face.

Hanabi had grown up with the harsh training of power-hungry people, but no amount of training could have prepared her for such a shocking sight as this. A thought of the Hyuuga killing method came to her. One which wasn't yet registered, but would later when the image of a gruesome sight wasn't in her retina; when blood wasn't sprayed so distorted and noticeable across her face; when hands weren't working so feverishly on her slowly bleeding, unfinished wound. Is this why Hyuuga attacked internally? To free themselves of the guilt they would feel to see the disturbing damage? Yet, she still couldn't look away.

"Don't look." The voice was soft but demanding. The same voice from earlier, that now warranting attention. "When a person dies or is killed, do not study the body intently. The result would be the sight plaguing your nightmares. Remember only that they are gone."

Her eyes registered the person speaking. The high collar must only lessen the volume of his voice, but the words came through clearly. If she moved her eyes only minutely to the left, she would see him holding her at her side, and would see his eyes on her, had he no dark glasses covering his eyes. This one action alone, bought her senses back from the near silence her mind had turned to. Pink hair popped into her vision as the whole of the body was shielded from view. She could feel her small wound heal.

Suddenly surrounded by arms, she could feel herself fall to the floor. Her energy just seemed to be gone. Still not having said a word, she heard many voices. Her sister's was the loudest; being the closest to her and giving support in comforting words of nothing and gentle stokes of her long hair. So close she could see the glinting of two kunai, one of which decorated blatantly with her own blood. Who threw that one? What had happened? Why had she felt so useless and defenceless in that instance?

"Nee-chan." She whispered softly. She wanted to ask so much; demand and question. She should as a Hyuuga. She shouldn't have been so vulnerable. With no Academy training, she only knew of Hyuuga techniques. She knew not the ultimate defence yet. "I was…scared…" She admitted, yet in the comfort of her sisters embrace, she couldn't force herself to be ashamed. No harsh words were given; just the tightening around her form. "I…couldn't do…anything."

"That's alright, Hanabi-chan. I didn't expect you to."

She looked up at her sister, seeing soft eyes. "Why?"

"You're still innocent, Hanabi. Stay that way for as long as you can." She smiled. Hanabi could see the pain that had been there ever since she could remember. Once it was because she was too weak to remain unaffected. But now…Her eyes hardened as she bought them to the figure of her angry father. She'd made _him_ weak. Weak from poison, restraining him and holding him back like he'd done to Hinata - her sister that was right beside her, so different than he.

"Hanabi-sama, are you healed and well?" Neji, she noticed, was the one talking. His back was to them. He imagined he was there to shield from the danger they were in.

"Hai, Neji."

"Then leave." His voice was cold. She hadn't expected it to be friendly, but it was as if nothing had happened between them. "And take your sister with you. I have a death of my own to take care of."

"Neji, you can't. He's too strong."

"Hinata-sama. I said leave."

"Don't talk that way to a main house, you brat!" The youngest spat.

"Hinata. The woman spoke clearly. "Are the rumours true?"

She blushed a little and looked at Neji's back, forcing herself to stand and face the council with confidence. "Which rumours are you referring to, Rukia-san?"

"Those concerning your father, of course. Unless there are others the council is to be made aware of?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Am I the only one here who seems concerned with the fact that Hyosa has just been murdered?" The middle-ages man questioned in an angry manner.

"Depending upon the results of this enquiry, the actions of Hinata-sama may be justified. However, even if the answer given is one desiring the opposite effect, the death may still be sanctioned, due to the circumstances of the Heir's arrival." Hagane voiced, where as the youngest snarled.

"Hinata." Hiashi's voice rang clear. "Tell of the perpetrator so he may be punished for his crimes. We do not wish for another to be fated to such abuse as well, do we?"

Hinata knew of whom he was talking about. However, here and now, would he be able to do anything with so many people in the room? Once this gathering was over, could the two cross paths; or would he escape to torture her little sister another day in the same sadistic ways? Earlier, when she'd gone for the kill on Hyosa, Neji aimed for disabling the kunai, Sakura for stopping the movement with a pin in the wrist and Shino to immobilize his evasion with bugs. If not for those people would her sister be dead right now?

"Hinata-sama." Neji whispered. "Go. You do not have to endure this when your escape is so near."

"Neji." Her eyes were moist but her voice was firm. "I won't leave you to die."

"It's my choice. Besides," His smirk was accentuated by an evil glint in his eye. "I have no intention of loosing here."

"You don't understand. He's too strong…" Her hands held around her stomach. "He's too strong…and so fast."

"You sound as if you're bound by fate, Hinata-sama. That is weakness. Not the inability to achieve, but the unwillingness to do so. Hinata-sama, do not back down now you have fought so far. Do not be weak."

"It's our turn. Right Neji? To fight for nee-san?" Hanabi stood beside her sister.

"Aa." He agreed with killer intent.

"Believe in Neji-nii-san like you believe in Naruto, nee-san." She heard Neji faintly growl. She grinned briefly. "So jealous." Before her eyes hardened as they locked on her father. The malice returning full force whenever she saw him.

Hinata's eyes were wide. She had hid so the day these two people would die would be far from now. Forever she had protected them, and now they stood between her and the one that had caused her so much pain, in mind and body. But what he'd said that day…

"Hinata." Her father's voice demanded attention again. "Listen well child. Punishment will be given. In the end it's your choice who receives it." _Why are you weak?_ Is that what she's being?

"Why should I give you a name when you know the culprit already, sir?"

"So be it. Neji shall be executed."

"Iie. Not Neji, father. And we both know you will not be executed."

"He should be." Sakura growled. Hinata had almost forgot that other's occupied the room.

"Hey, Does this mean you'll stop trying to kill him now?" Kiba asked.

'No!" Was the spat word from two angry Hyuuga.

"Maybe something more fitting will befall upon him." Shino's calm and quiet voice travelled to his comrades, and his comrades only.

The four saw an evil grin grace the Inuzuka, before he, too, set into a battle stance. "I guess it can't be helped, eh, Akamaru?"

**NARUTO**

Ooo, they've planned something. I know it wasn't a very interesting chapter…or long - but it's supposed to be having a happier bond between the three and not angsty or murderous like I feel. Put it this way - The next chapter I will enjoy writing…thoroughly. I haven't checked through. I have an annoying sister. She's kicking me out of the room and I have work to do - like always. I hate college.


	20. I'm suddenly so hopeful

Wow! That's a lot of reviews. Thanks, yeah.

Seshura - OMG! I cannot believe I got it labelled filler! Thank God it was interesting though 'cause I hate some of the Naruto filler. Damn it - but it's over now which is such a good thing. Well I don't think the plan which actually be clear in this chapter - but the next one will be so much fun…smirks

MissOmade - Thanks. I see you reviewed for the chapter previously, but that was a real ego boost and I really appreciate it. Grammar is my best part of writing. Lol. Seriously, though - I had my sister teach me how to do it when I was twelve because it sucked so bad. I didn't even know how to paragraph! Talk about failing in school. Damn teachers don't teach you anything. Can't spell to save the world, though. Lol. Sorry about the wait - but I resolved the cliff hanger. Yay. I'm glad Hanabi is in character for you too. Even though I do it sometimes - I hate when characters are too OOC. They at least need a reason or explained character progression.

FireVixen163 - I didn't have time to check that chapter…quite a few actually, because my sister pops in and kicks me out before I can. As for the definitions, I already knew them, but thanks for telling me. It would have been helpful if I didn't. I usually have to check my work thoroughly because I'm slightly dyslexic. I write wrong words, letters and spellings frequently. Sometimes I can know it's wrong - but it just doesn't register. Thanks about college but I think I'm gonna fail. I really shouldn't have done science. So far, those that actually know here are Neji and Hanabi….maybe…Sakura hasn't been given any details on her condition and Kiba and Shino haven't been told…

Endy's Girl - He he. Yeah. I'm glad the chapter was okay. It didn't really progress far. I know my updating sucks, but at least the chapters aren't 300 words like they used to be, ne?

Lady of Genesis - Well sort of. That Hiashi did it - yes. That everyone knows what 'it' is…no. I thought it was rather slow…but I assume the relationship establishment and progression was pretty fast. I'm glad you liked it. Your anxiousness makes me smile. Heh.

thefullygirlalchemist - He he - if I kill him fast it leaves no room for torture…mou…I like mean though - mean fuels the thoughts of sadistic torment. Yay! I got a bunny! Like that you like it!

omni - Heh. Nice. Arigato yo.

cheerhater999 - DAMN IT DANI!!!! Stop trying to kill me already!! You're probably scaring the person next to you! Wait…that was me…and I was scared. Usuratonkachi - repeat after me. 'If I kill Claire she can't write more chapters.' Okay. Still want me dead? For the good stuff though big grin Thanks.

DarkMagickAlchemist - Yep and here's another too. Happy that it's gotten good enough for a review and that I haven't deviated from their characters too much. I too, like Yaoi. It doesn't matter what the sex is. Have you ever noticed how your parents always say to look for inside beauty and love someone for their personality, then hate two of the same sex together. They're going against everything they taught you for Kami's sake! As for incest - cousins together over here in England is perfectly legal, even if it is sometimes frowned upon.

kibagaaralover18 - I'm hating Hiashi too and I'm glad it's likable through the dark stuff. As for what happens to Hiashi…although I think everyone wants him dead.

Sveta89 - Thanks, I hope it continues to be at that level.

Amanda - Cool; the last person to call me 'babe' was a guy called Gavin over a year ago. With Hinata, I was just trying to show how the abuse effected her and how, although remaining quite 'innocent', as you put it; she actually overplayed her role somewhat to make it seem as if nothing changed. You see, in the first chapter when Hinata dived in the bathroom where Neji was, she was actually trying to hide from Hiashi…but Neji kicked her out…But fret not because Neji is all for her now; and it's Hinata's relationship with Hanabi that makes Neji so caring of her. Better?

ilovekoga - I have this problem, see, where I know what's coming but I can't find the right words or when I read over it, I scrap it. I think this is why I mostly submit shorter chapters, because then I can't change them. Thank GOD that they're not as short as the 300 words I started off with. I have NO idea what I was thinking. As for the drama and such, I really thank you. I've never really understood the concept of drama. People always told me it was like soaps - and I HATE soaps. How many times can one plot be use with different people? Seriously? I'll try make this longer, ne?

animeroxz - Thanks, my updates suck, ne?

Moonlight Vimpiress - Yeah, sorry about the updating thing, I've been neglecting work at college - or at least I was last year and have to do it all in the few months I have left. I'm hope you're not dead. You're not are you? pokes hmmmm

NejiHina101 - Um Gomen. A month after your review, eh. Damn it, if only I could concentrate my work would be done and I could have done this chapter sooner. Glad you like it though,

vietanime - I swear my ego is gonna bust one of these days. Personally I would like nothing more than to sit and update all the time, but I have college work and my thoughts wonder too quickly for the completion of that work. Why oh why did I take science? I would have suited English so much better, ne? I'll try keep with this now.

**NARUTO**

The battle was anything but simple. The first attack had past mere moments ago, yet the utter horror of the devastation being caused gave the illusion of a much longer amount of time. Hyuuga from branch and main arrived upon the knowledge of the commotion, yet not all stayed loyal to the main house's laid rules. Family attacked each other in more than fair ways; the main house members relishing in the power of the curse seal. Chaos had never come about so easily and so quickly. The Konoha Shinobi that accompanied the three instigating Hyuuga fought to calm the other family members, succeeding over some, only to be dominated by others.

"Damn it you son's of Bitches, stop flipping attacking us." Kiba roared, loosing patience.

"Baka, like they're going to listen to you!" Sakura shouted back.

"Shouldn't you be with Hinata?" Shino calmly enquired.

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped. "Right now I can't go anywhere. Or haven't you noticed the multiplied amount of morons we're surrounded by?"

"…"

"Shit Shino. Where the fuck are they?"

"Who? It better be reinforcements, because I'm losing my patience." Sakura punctuated this with a devastating blow to a surrounding brawler.

"What patience." Kiba retorted.

"You are so getting it later, mutt!"

At the centre of the violence, Council members argued in silence, holding each other back from the fight of Leader and Protector. Chakra surged to strike Hiashi, only for said man to dodge at the last second from Neji's attacks. An open palm flew forward for Hiashi's heart in a moment of wandering concentration, leaving him barely able to strike the hand away with unrivalled force. Despite the lack of Chakra, a speedy hand reached the side of Neji's neck, sending him skidding harshly to the sisters on the side lines.

"Neji!" Hinata rushed to his side. "You're going to get yourself killed. What were you thinking?"

"Hinata-sama, please step aside." Came his detached voice, though strained and a little breathless. Whereas, Hiashi's speed was high, Neji was using much of his Chakra to keep pace.

"Is that all you have boy? I should end this quickly." A smirk that should rarely grace a Hyuuga's face crept upon his features, making his delusional insanity appear so much more real.

Now back on his feet, punches and palms were dominating the fight of the most gifted people to be found in their clan. Neji almost landed a solid hit on the elders upper arm, before a backhanded throw sent him in a spiral twist to the ground with blood gathering in his mouth. The difference in their fighting experience was obviously too great. The damage was lessened, but the impact was enough to throw Neji from par. Pushing himself from the ground sharply, he dodged the kunai only to face once more the leader of Hyuuga, now armed with a nimble Katana.

"Neji!" Was yelled before his vision allowed the matching katana to be seen hurtling in his direction, coming from his youngest cousin's anxious hands.

Hinata watched as Neji caught the sword just in time to block the heavy slash her father at aimed at him. The chakra Neji could control so well was entered into the sword in a way where it could take the brunt of the stronger man's force, his leg only bending slightly as he countered with bringing his own sword up. The young Heiress stood rigidly, readying herself to battle in Neji's stead if her father came too close to do irreparable damage. She, herself, had forgotten the various weapons lining the walls, but was glad for Hanabi's quick thinking. That particular trait she had never been so well with; being spontaneous was rare for her to do, as insecure as she was, heavy thinking was the base of nearly every choice.

The two swords clashed harshly, light scrapes adorning both men's skin. Neji swiftly bought the sword up in a flexible angle, leaving a long shallow gash across the exposed chest of Hiashi, who in turn staggered backwards a step from the assault. The momentary distraction prompted Neji to push forward, chakra lining his hand to devastate the innards of his elder. Quickly catching on, Hiashi flipped from Neji's approaching palm, immediately throwing another kunai at the teen with reflexes too slow to retreat effectively. The throwing knife cut along his shoulder, ripping the fabric and allowing a small flow of blood to gently ooze from the new wound.

The barrage of kunai next came from a different location. The spread of such weapons was wide. He quickly turned to Hinata, only to see she was forcing herself to protect her sister with an absolute defence he had never before seen, despite her weakened condition. With vigour he activated his own kaiten, knowing that to dodge as many projectiles that were being forced upon them would require more skill than even he possessed. In his graceful spin, his sight was greatly decreased. Although he could reach an expanse of 359 degree vision, the ability to properly focus upon one area was impossible due to rapid movement. This inhibition frustrated him as he could not concentrate on his cousins, although he was able to determine that this attack was not aimed specifically for them, but upon the whole expanse of the room.

The barrage of kunai soon ended and he stopped gracefully, breaking out toward Hinata's direction immediately. With her injuries she should still be in the hospital, not using up so much chakra after such a short period. Hanabi was kneeling beside a very breathless Hinata, slumped and tired upon the floor. Standing intimidating beside her, he surveyed the room, daring any to attack her in her weakened state. The lone woman council member was in the process of pulling a kunai from her shoulder, with the youngest seemed heavily damaged, though his consciousness remained. One of the other men was kunai free, pulling up an unconscious member, but his frantic mind didn't register which was friend and foe to their situation.

Only one thought remained…Where was Hiashi?

………………………………...

Three ninja silently made their way through dank tunnels, being wary of followers and people that may be residing ahead. The dullness of the underground passage was only enough to illuminate their outline, yet the dark clothes they were wearing helped to absorb any unnecessary light. The footsteps suddenly halted as the one in front ceased their movement. In a swirl of noise, unidentifiable by one who knew not what to listen for, echoed slightly in the hollowness of the area.

A forth silhouette greeted the other three, two mounds of mass bought along with it in the teleportation. Small dull lights, only a millimetre in diameter flashed and blinked in some sort of commuting code. When the lights ceased, all four ninjas were more at ease, moving once again through the winding carved pathways under the village above them. They were heading out; but these tunnels only lasted to a certain point. Soon, they'd have to rise from their safer passage.

In the darkness, one of the mounds, seemingly floating between the formation, shifted.

………………………………...

"Where is Hiashi-sama, branch house?" The youngest council member growled, launching foolishly toward Neji, only to be easily overpowered and forced down in his injured state.

"If I knew I wouldn't be wasting my time here." The young teen growled.

"Neji-kun, nee-chan's bleeding." Hanabi panicked.

Coughing, blood fell through Hinata's fingers; her injuries acting up because of the action she desperately took to keep her family safe. Violent shakes resonated through her body, leading Neji to kneel at her side with haste. Hinata's frail form leaned on him in support, while Hanabi rose to shout over the medic her sister had arrived with.

The clarity of his young cousin's voice, raised Neji's head. The area was too quiet for the mass panic there had been previously. A few wounded Hyuuga lay around the ground before him, though the majority were merely standing around with a ridiculous look of shock distorting their features. Unlike Hinata, Neji was quick to analyse the detail he saw. The kunai embedded in the surfaces around him were sufficiently lower than that which had been thrown toward them. That left only one option: genjutsu.

Someone had purposely put them in a situation where their attention would be directly upon themselves and leave no room for a confrontation with Hiashi. That means there had to be a minimum of three people. Someone who could replicate or use mass amounts of kunai, a genjutsu user to further the attack severity and someone to engage Hiashi. That would require at least Jounin level Shinobi; with one or more being of an incredible strength, to subdue Hiashi so precisely and efficiently.

To retreat with no immediate trace, it had to have been a pre-planned kidnap, waiting for opportunity or someone of Konoha who knows the layout was involved. One of the three would also have to be a great strategist to think of a plan so rapidly and accurately, in such a short amount of time that the audience had been presented in. Unfortunately, the only person that came to mind for that task was Shikamaru. He put great hope in the fact that it was a person he did not know, instead. Consequences would be dire.

………………………………...

One of the figures in the dark yelped in an obviously female voice, as she was somehow subdued from behind; quickly and effortlessly. Her weakness was her physical strength. She was a high ANBU chunnin. Her over lording ability was stalking and quick assassinations, though she'd never been good when it came to confrontation. The fact that someone had managed to capture her meant that they had more experience behind them than she did. After all, for her age, she was an excellent level of ANBU.

The other three stopped as another figure dropped down before them. Two looked around at an analytical view, while the third stayed staring strong ahead, an secret power in his stance, that betrayed the initial guess of arrogance. The seeming leader of the group raised a hand to the direction of the unidentified confronter, allowing his signature move to subdue them. They offered no resistance.

"Tch. How troublesome…"

………………………………...

"Hinata-chan." Sakura flung herself before the Hyuuga Heiress, quickly forming hand signs to start accessing the chakra she'd need to assess and heal the other member of the rookie nine. "Are you okay?"

"Hai."

"Sakura-san, what happened from your viewpoint?" Neji asked, catching her attention.

"I don't know, I didn't feel any dangerous intent, nor see any forwarding parties. What the hell is going on, Neji?"

"I am unsure…"

"I mean with Hinata. All this couldn't be from a father's wayward punishment." She snapped. "What on earth has he done that's so viciously unjustifiable, Hinata?"

"I-It's personal, Sakura-san…"

"Just know this. By Hyuuga law, his death should be provided." Neji growled. "Preferably by me."

"Neji." The female council member called for attention. "I assume you, neither, know what these events taking place are the cause of?"

"I'm afraid not council elder. But it will not deter me from continuing the kill of Hiashi-sama, if this is some form of trickery into hiding him."

"Iie. It is not. In the absences of our clan Head, however, I am forced to depart and oversee that this family feud is settled. You have caused us great troubles, young one."

"Is that all you are going to say?" The younger snapped. "They have taken our leader prisoner somewhere and you dismiss it in favour of restoring order-"

"Without a clan left standing, there will be no need for a Head to lead us." She softly called, walking from the mess the Hyuuga family were.

"But-"

"You cannot accuse without proof. There is the same chance that you have planned this disappearance as Neji has." The wound free male Neji had located earlier retaliated. "Please young medic; after you have seen to the Heiress could you see towards my companion."

"O-Of course, Sir."

"Hinata-sama, if Hiashi-sama hasn't returned within the month, you will be receiving your position earlier than expected., even if you are not fully initiated until your sixteenth birthday. Do not diminish your compassion as your father once did; it is your strongest source." With that Hagane stood. "Neji, do not follow Hiashi. You are no match."

"You know where he is?"

"No. But I know that Hinata-sama is our acting Head in his absence. You wish to leave her without a protector?"

"Hagane-san, I am not ready for such a role." Hinata worried. "I have not properly studied-"

"Nee-chan. Stop doubting yourself."

"But Hanabi-chan, I-"

"Hinata-sama, did you think we would cause destruction and leave you to fix together the pieces alone?" Neji sounded out. "We are like a unit, supporting each other through our weaknesses. Was that not close to another of your mother's sayings?"

"Neji-niisan…Arigato."

"Please, you two, don't go all mushy on me now." Hanabi groaned.

"So cute." Sakura squeaked.

"NOT cute. Dude, lay off her, you goddamn bastard. Just cause we can get along doesn't mean I trust you with Hinata." Kiba growled.

"Shut UP, Kiba. Can't you see they're in love." Sakura fumed missing the flush that rose completely over Hinata's face and the barely perceptible one Neji was shocked with.

"Kiba." Shino simply stated. "Come."

"Oh right, I'll be right there." He turned to the retreating boy. "I've gotta go."

"Where to Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, regardless of the fact that she could not travel with them in her state.

"Just…somewhere. Stuff to do, people to see."

"Eh, Kiba; didn't you say you were expecting reinforcements?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah." Kiba laughed nervously. "If they, uh, get here, tell them we're, uh, heading off while the trails hot; yeah, to search for Hiashi." He ranted out quickly, running off.

Neji stood swiftly. "I think I will accompany them."

"Neji, stop this foolishness." Sakura scolded. "Stay with your girlfriend and stop letting her worry about you."

"If I promise to not directly engage with Hiashi, would you allow my departure, Hinata?"

"I suppose…I guess…But Neji, I couldn't stop you anyway." Her eyes trailed downward.

Neji bent forward, tilting the blue-haired Kunoichi's face upwards. "And yet I would have stayed if you refused me." He spoke softly, kissing her warm lips just as gently. "My little Heiress."

As Hinata blushed, and Sakura gushed, Neji made haste as quickly as before, in the hospital room.

"I totally knew he was so jealous." Hanabi smirked, after she had finished pretending to gag.

**NARUTO**

Next chapter - where Hiashi has disappeared to, more evilness and less fluffiness. I just couldn't integrate the evilness when they were together like that. Has anyone guessed who the mysterious people are yet, and which are which? In other words, the four and the two.


End file.
